


Gta V Gay Smut One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: All The Ships, Also First Time Bottoming In Some Parts, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Males having sex, One Shot Collection, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Affection, Smut, Sometimes Older Man/Younger Man, There's Rape in some parts, Threesome, guy x guy, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 23,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [One-Shots, Smuts](Trikey, Framar, etc)A few Gta v one-shots with gay Smut ;) ♡- No requests right now





	1. Note to you guys

Hey guys, I just wanted to say some things before posting the smuts.

The first few smuts are not that good, tho they are not bad (at least I think xD). The smuts get better near the last parts :)

Sorry if the characters are ooc, I tried to make them like themselves, although I think I write the characters a little bit different in other parts xDD 

Warning - There is gonna be rape in some parts. I just didn't want to add the tag 'rape', because it's not in every part. 

This is also on my Wattpad (YandereGirl828, if you wanna check it out). [Or it was. It's not there anymore, sadly. My main account was taken down/closed & deleted.] 

Anyway, I think I said enough so, bye for now ♡ 


	2. Trevor x Michael (Trikey) - Wet Dream

Trevor was sitting on his table in his trailer.

Trevor got up, he heard something and saw the door open.

Michael walked in and he closed the door. 

Trevor had a beer bottle in his hand.

He only had one but, might as well let Michael think he's drunk. 

Trevor puts the beer bottle down on the counter.

“What are you doing here, Michael?” Trevor asked 

“I wanted to see you...Trevor, I'm sorry…” 

“You're sorry? You lied to me for ten years…that's not okay…” he said 

Trevor had a sad, angry look on his face as he looked away from him. 

Micheal got closer to him as Trevor looked back at him.

“I like you, no...Trevor, I...I love you…” Michael said 

Trevor's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat.

Did he really say that?

Michael kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and then, pulls away.

Trevor looks in Michael's eyes.

He grabs Michael's hand and leans him into his bedroom. 

He pulls him against the wall. 

Trevor kisses Michael, he deepened the kiss as Michael moans softly.

Trevor smirked and takes off his shirt. He threw it on the ground and then, he lays on the bed. 

Michael was on top of him. 

“Trevor…” 

Trevor was already hard down there. 

Michael grinds on Trevor's hard on. 

“Fuck, Mikey…” Trevor said 

“T…” 

Michael grinds harder. 

Trevor grabs Michael's hips and pulls him down.

Michael blushes and he rolled his head back as he moans. He moaned Trevor's name.

Trevor smiled as Michael leans down and kisses him again.

Trevor kissed back and then, started kissing Michael's neck.

Michael whispered in Trevor's ear “I love you, Trev…” 

Then, Trevor whispered in Michael's ear too. 

“I want you, Mikey.” Trevor whispered to him. 

Michael smiles. 

Trevor smiled more.

He was so happy, being with Mikey. 

Michael sits up, still on Trevor's hips and hard on.

Trevor looked into Michael's blue eyes. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

He heard a noise. 

Trevor opened his eyes.

He was in his bed but, Michael wasn't there.

He had a wet dream about Michael.

What the fuck?


	3. Trevor x Michael - Shut Up and Kiss Me

They were at Michael's house and in his room.

No one was there, other than them. They were alone. 

The door was locked, Trevor locked it without Michael knowing. 

Trevor and Michael were just sitting on the ground, they were talking. 

They had a few beers but, they weren't drunk. 

Michael finishes his beer and Trevor takes the empty bottle from his hand. He puts it near the other empty bottles.

Michael looked up at him “Trevor?” 

Trevor pushed Michael down to the ground and got on top of him.

Trevor started lifting Michael's shirt up.

“T…!” Michael said 

“Shut up, Mikey.” Trevor said 

Trevor leaned down and kissed Michael on the lips.

Michael relaxed in a few seconds and kisses back as he closed his eyes. 

Trevor tastes like mint. 

'So, he planned this?' Michael thought. 

Michael just smiles.

Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He stick his tongue down Michael's mouth. He deepened the kiss as Michael moans softly. 

Trevor stopped kissing him, Michael was panting.

He touches Michael's face gently.

Michael didn't know Trevor could have a soft side.

Michael touches Trevor's hair and grabs the back of his neck gently. He pulls him down and kissed him again.

A few minutes later - 

They were both naked now, their clothes all over the floor.

Trevor smiled and kissed Michael's neck.

He started kissing Michael everywhere, all the way down to his stomach.

He left marks all over Michael's body.

Trevor grabs Michael's length with his hand and starts rubbing it up and down. 

Then, he licks it slowly and puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking it.

“Fuck…” Michael moaned 

Michael grabs Trevor's hair. Trevor smiles and sucks more. 

Michael came into Trevor's mouth. Trevor swallowed and looks up at him. 

Trevor takes out a small bottle from his pocket and puts the lube on his fingers. 

Trevor pushes his fingers inside of Michael. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Michael moans. 

Michael closed his eyes for a second. He was blushing.

Trevor smirked more and bit his bottom lip.

Trevor takes out his fingers and he puts more lube on his length. 

He touches Michael's side and noticed that Michael was shaking.

'Michael probably hasn't been with a guy before. This is probably his first time with a guy.' Trevor thought. 

He looked at him and gently grabs Michael's face.

Michael opens his eyes and looked at Trevor. 

Trevor whispered in his ear “You ready? We can stop if you want.” 

“I'm alright, go ahead.” Michael said 

Trevor nods his head.

He grabs Michael's legs and spread them. 

He pushes himself inside of him. 

Michael moans and wraps his legs around Trevor. He puts his arms around Trevor's shoulders too. He pulls Trevor closer to him.

Then, Trevor goes in and out of him, he goes harder and faster.

Trevor puts his face in Michael's neck. 

Trevor thrusts deeper inside of him. 

Michael moans loudly.

Some tears were in his eyes. 

It hurts but, it felt good too. 

“Trev…” Michael moaned 

“Mikey…” 

Trevor goes deeper inside Michael, he hit Michael's 'sweet spot'. Trevor moans. 

Michael blushed more.

He moans louder “Trevor!” 

Trevor came inside Michael, he took his length out of him. 

He looked at Michael.

Michael's face was really red and he had tears in his eyes.

Trevor grabs Michael's face again, gently. 

“Shit...Mikey, I didn't hurt you, did I?” Trevor asked in a worried voice. 

“No, I'm okay.” Michael said 

Michael smiles a little bit as Trevor smiled back at him.

Trevor wiped Michael's tears away. 

They kissed again. 

Trevor layed next to Michael and pulls him closer. Michael puts his head on Trevor's chest.


	4. Franklin x Lamar (Framar) - Like You More Than a Friend

Franklin and Lamar were in Franklin's room.

They were just talking but, Franklin decided to try something.

Franklin smirked, Lamar looks at him. Lamar had a confused look on his face. 

Franklin pushed Lamar against the wall and kissed him. He stick his tongue down Lamar's mouth, Lamar moaned. 

He stopped kissing him, Lamar was panting. 

Franklin thought that Lamar was going to say that 'I don't get down like that’ or ‘I'm not gay'. But, Lamar didn't say anything.

Franklin starts kissing Lamar's neck. He starts lifting Lamar's shirt up. 

He takes off Lamar's shirt and then, he takes off his. They take off their pants and shoes too. Franklin smiles as they turned, he pushes Lamar. 

They are both on the ground now, Franklin is on top of Lamar. Franklin leans down and kisses Lamar. He deepened the kiss as Lamar moans softly. 

Franklin stops and looks at Lamar. He looked into his brown eyes. 

Franklin starts taking Lamar's boxers off. He takes off his own too. 

He starts licking Lamar's length and then, puts it in his mouth, he starts to suck it. Lamar starts moaning and grabs Franklin's shoulder. 

Franklin stops sucking and Lamar let's go of him. Franklin looks at him and smiles.

Franklin grabs his pants and takes something out of the pocket. It was a small bottle. He puts the stuff on two of his fingers. He puts his fingers inside of himself. 

He sees that Lamar is blushing. Franklin moans softly and takes his fingers out. He puts the stuff on Lamar's length too. 

He gets on top of Lamar again and he puts Lamar's length inside of him. Lamar moans and grabs Franklin's hips, pushing him down. Franklin grabs Lamar's shoulders and starts going in and out. 

Franklin thrusts deeper and harder. 

Franklin rolled his head back in pleasure and starts moaning “Lamar…” he said. He starts going faster until Lamar came inside of him.

He leans down and kisses Lamar. 

He slowly takes Lamar's length out of him.

Franklin lays next to Lamar.

They were both panting and their hearts were beating fast. They were both sweating too. 

Lamar pulls Franklin closer to him.

They were both smiling as they kissed each other again.


	5. Franklin x Jimmy - Is This Love?

It was dark outside.

They were in Franklin's room, the door was locked. So, that Lamar or someone else wouldn't walk in.

They were on the bed, they were kissing.

Jimmy was on top of Franklin, they both were in their boxers.

They stopped for a second and then, Franklin kissed Jimmy’s lips, they were soft.

Franklin deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue down Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy moaned softly.

They were both smiling into the kiss.

Jimmy takes off Franklin's boxers, slowly. He licks Franklin's length and then, puts it in his mouth.

He starts sucking as Franklin moans. “Oh fuck.” Franklin said

Franklin grabs Jimmy's hair.

“Jimmy…” he said

Jimmy smiles a little bit, he sucks more.

Franklin couldn't take it anymore and he came into Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy swallowed and looks up at Franklin.

Franklin let's go of Jimmy's hair.

They switched positions and now, Franklin was on top of Jimmy.

Jimmy takes off his boxers and then, Franklin reaches into the drawer. He pulls out a small bottle and puts some of the stuff on two of his fingers.

He pushes his fingers into Jimmy. He moans and grabs Franklin's shoulder.

“Franklin…” Jimmy moaned

Franklin smirked, he goes deeper and then, pulls his fingers out.

Franklin takes more of the stuff and puts it on his length.

He turns Jimmy over.

Jimmy was on his hands and knees. He blushed being in this position.

Jimmy was nervous but, Franklin's touches calmed him down.

He probably loved Franklin but, he wasn't sure.

Franklin kissed Jimmy's neck and shoulder. Then, he kissed his back.

Franklin left marks on Jimmy. He pushes himself inside of him.

Jimmy moans as Franklin goes in and out of him.

Franklin smiled and goes harder.

He thrusts deeper inside of him.

Jimmy moans loudly. “F-Franklin...Franklin!”

“Jimmy…” Franklin said

Jimmy grabs the bed sheets and puts his head on the pillow as he moans louder.

Franklin rolls his head back in pleasure and he came inside of him.

He slowly pulls his length out of Jimmy and turns him back over.

Jimmy's heart was beating fast and he has a deep shade of red on his face.

Franklin smiles more and lays down next to him.

He pulls the blanket over them.

Jimmy got closer to Franklin and hugs him.

Franklin kisses Jimmy's head.

“Night.” he said 


	6. Franklin x Beverly - Love ya, Weirdo

Franklin and Beverly are at Franklin's house.

Lamar was out somewhere so, the door was locked.

They were in the living room.

Beverly is near a table.

Beverly was holding his camera and looking at it.

Franklin saw Beverly, he smiled and walked towards him.

He hugs Beverly from behind.

“Franklin, why are you hugging me?” Beverly asked

“Because I want to.” Franklin said

Beverly smiles at that. “Weirdo.” 

Franklin smiled back.

Beverly puts his camera down on the end of the table. Then, he takes off his jacket and leaves it on the floor.

Franklin takes off Beverly's hat and puts it by the camera. Franklin takes off his hat too and throws it by Beverly's jacket.

He kisses Beverly's neck, leaving marks.

He kissed more and left a hickey there too.  
Beverly bends down, his stomach was on the table.

Franklin lifted Beverly's shirt.

He pulled Beverly's pants and boxers down.

He pulled his pants and boxers down too.

Franklin takes a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. He puts the stuff on some of his fingers.

Franklin pushed two of his fingers inside of Beverly and then, another finger.

Beverly moaned as Franklin smirked.

He took his fingers out and put some more of the lube on his length.

He spreads Beverly's legs a little bit and pushes himself inside of him.

Beverly moans as Franklin goes in and out of him.

“Franklin…”

“Beverly…”

Franklin goes faster and harder.

“Fuck...F-Franklin…”

He thrusts deeper inside him.

Franklin hit Beverly 'sweet spot’ inside him, Beverly felt hot all over.

“Franklin!”

Franklin rolled his head back in pleasure.

He thrusts inside him some more. Franklin came inside of Beverly.

Franklin pulls his length out of him.

He pulls Beverly's pants and boxers back up. He pulls his pants and boxers up too.

Franklin turned Beverly over, gently. Beverly was now leaning against the table with his back.

Beverly was blushing.

Franklin smiled and kissed him. 


	7. Trevor x Lamar - Breathless

Their clothes were on the floor. 

They were both naked as they were kissing. 

Trevor gets down on his knees as he starts licking Lamar's length. He starts sucking as he puts all of him in his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Lamar said, under his breath.

He moans and came inside Trevor's mouth.

Lamar's blushes and looks away.

Trevor swallowed and gets up. 

Trevor smirked and pushed Lamar against the wall, he kissed him more. He stick his tongue down Lamar's mouth. He deepened the kiss as Lamar moans softly. 

He stopped kissing him, Lamar was panting. He grabs a small bottle of lube from the drawer. He puts some of the lube on his fingers. 

He turned Lamar over. 

Trevor pushed two of his fingers inside of Lamar. 

Lamar moaned as Trevor pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. 

Lamar blushed more and bit his bottom lip.

Trevor took his fingers out and got closer to Lamar. 

He pushed his length inside of Lamar. 

Lamar moans as Trevor fucks him against the wall.

Lamar's arms are on the wall. 

Trevor goes in and out of him, faster and harder.

Lamar feels Trevor's breath on his neck.

Trevor kisses Lamar's neck, leaving some marks.

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure and moaned. 

Lamar let out a broken and breathless moan as Trevor went deep inside of him. 

Trevor thrusts deeper inside him.

“Lamar…” 

“T-Trev...Trevor!” 

Trevor came inside Lamar. Trevor slowly pulls his length out of him.

Lamar lays down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Trevor puts his pants back on. 

He pulls a blanket over Lamar and kisses his lips.

Lamar smiled in his sleep.


	8. Trevor x Wade - Vanilla

They were at the Vanilla Unicorn, in Trevor's office. 

Trevor was naked and Wade was in his boxers.

Trevor was sitting in the office chair.

Wade was sitting on his lap.

Trevor was kissing Wade's shoulder and back. Marks were everywhere on him.

Trevor put his fingers in Wade's mouth. Wade suck his fingers and got them wet. Trevor took them out and bend Wade over.

He pushed two of his fingers inside of Wade. 

Wade moaned as Trevor pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. 

Trevor took his fingers out. 

Then, he pushed his length inside of Wade. 

Wade whimpered a little bit because it hurt.

Trevor whispered in Wade's ear “Shh, it's okay. Wade, relax.” 

Wade relaxes as Trevor goes slowly.

Trevor starts going faster when Wade got use to the feeling. 

Trevor goes in and out of him. He starts going harder inside Wade.

“Trev…” 

He thrusts deeper inside of him.

Wade moans loudly “T-Trevor!” 

Trevor smirked, liking being deep inside Wade.

He feels Wade's 'sweet spot' and thrusts some more.

Wade moans louder as tears were in his eyes.

Trevor rolls his head back in pleasure as he came inside of him. 

He slowly pulls his length out of Wade. He turned Wade around and looked at him.

His face softened when he saw Wade's tears.

He wiped the tears away and kissed Wade on the lips.

Wade kisses him back.

Wade's heart was beating fast. 

Trevor deepened the kiss as Wade blushed.

Trevor smiled into the kiss.


	9. Trevor x Michael - Sweet and Hot

They are at a hotel, the door is locked.

They are on the bed, both naked. Their clothes are on the floor. 

Trevor and Michael are kissing, passionately. 

Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He deepened the kiss as Michael moans softly. 

They smiled into the kiss.

They stopped for a second. Trevor kissed Michael's neck, leaving marks there.

Trevor grabs Michael's length with his hand and starts rubbing it up and down. 

“Fuck…” Michael moaned 

Trevor stops as Michael glared at him. He smiles more at that.

He takes out a small bottle from his pocket and puts the lube on his fingers. 

Trevor pushes his fingers inside of Michael. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Michael moans. 

Michael blushed as Trevor bit his bottom lip until it bleeds. 

Trevor takes out his fingers and he puts more lube on his length. 

He pulls Michael closer to him.

He pushes himself inside of him. 

Michael moans more. 

Trevor goes in and out of him, he goes harder and faster.

“Fuck, Mikey, you're so tight.” Trevor said 

Michael grabs the bed sheets. 

Michael felt hot inside as he looked into Trevor's eyes. 

“Trevor, it feels so good, it feels so fucking good...Trev…” Mikey said 

His grip tightens on the bed sheets.

Trevor moans as he thrusts deeper inside of him. 

Michael moans loudly.

“Ahh! Trevor!” 

“Mikey…” 

Trevor came inside Michael.

He slowly took his length out of him. 

He looks at Michael. 

Trevor smiled as he leans down.

They kissed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this short but, sweet smut ;)


	10. Franklin x Michael - Kisses For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a friend, Claudia. (Her Wattpad is NedLuke1958.) I hope you like it :)

Franklin and Michael were at Franklin's house, on his bed. 

They were kissing, Franklin on top of Michael. 

They are in their boxers, their clothes on the floor. 

Franklin stops for a second and takes off his boxers, throwing them on the ground. 

Michael laughs a little bit as Franklin smiles.

Franklin takes off Michael's boxers too. 

They were both naked now.

Michael looked away, Franklin kissed his hand. 

Franklin reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle. He puts some of the lube on his fingers. 

He puts his fingers inside of Michael as he starts spreading him. 

He kisses Michael's lips again. Michael moans inside Franklin's mouth. 

Franklin smirked as he pulls his fingers out and stops kissing him.

Franklin puts more of the lube on his length and turns Michael over. 

He leans down, kissing Michael's neck and shoulder as he pushes himself inside him. 

Michael moans as he grabs the bed sheets. 

“Franklin~” 

Franklin goes in and out of him.

He goes faster and harder as he thrusts deeper inside of him.

Michael moans loudly “Franklin!” 

Franklin came inside of him. He slowly pulls his length out of Michael and turns him back over. 

“Fuck, M.” Franklin said as he was panting. 

Michael's heart was beating fast too. He blushed as he smiles a little bit.

Franklin looked at the marks he left on Mikey’s body. 

“Franklie…” 

Franklin smiled as he kissed Michael on the lips again.


	11. Trevor x Franklin x Lamar - Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This part has rape in it.

Lamar has a crush on his best friend, Franklin. It started when they were teenagers and no matter how much girls he's with, Lamar never got over the crush.

He recently found out something interesting while having some drinks with Trev. Trevor likes Franklin and it's not a good like ethier. Trevor just wants to fuck Franklin while Lamar actually has feelings for him. 

Trevor had called Franklin to hang out, this was a trick. They went to a hotel and had some drinks. Trevor slips something, a drug into Franklin's drink. Franklin drank it and the effects started to work on him. He started to get dizzy. Franklin didn't feel so good. 

"T, I don't feel so good..." Franklin said 

Trevor smiled as he got up. He didn't even care that the door wasn't locked. Trevor puts Franklin on his hands and knees. Trevor whispered into Franklin's ear. 

"Easy, franklie...let's have us some fun..." he said. 

Franklin's eyes widened as Trevor dropped his pants. He started taking off Franklin's pants too. 

"T-Trev...w-what are you d-doing...!?" Franklin asked in a panicked voice. 

Trevor just smirked and grabs something from the bottom of the bed, a bottle of lube. He lubed his length and threw the bottle on the ground, somewhere. 

"No...don't...!" 

He pushed inside Franklin. 

"Ahh!" 

He started to go in and out of him in a fast pace. 

Franklin whimpered "S-stop! Trevor, that hurts! N-no! Take it out! Pull out! Please, T..." 

Trevor got angry "Shut up! I'm not stopping until you're screaming my name! Moan for me! Damnit..." 

He stopped when he heard a door opening. 

The door was unlocked so, Lamar opened it. He walked into the room. And what he saw horrified him. Trev was raping Franklin. 

"Lamar." Trevor said 

"Lamar?" Franklin repeated. 

Lamar got pissed as he closed the door, walking towards Trevor. He pulled Trevor out of Franklin and threw him to the ground. Trevor just glared at him. 

Lamar saw the bottle of lube on the floor and picked it up, he puts it on the bed. He checks on Franklin. 

"Frank?"

"L-lamar...it hurts..." 

"I-I know, it's okay...you're okay..." Lamar said to him. 

Franklin's vision was kinda blurry from the drug. 

Lamar looks at the lube bottle and grabbed it again. He pulls down his pants and boxers. He opens the lube bottle and puts some on his hand. 

He lubed his length. 

He puts Franklin's shirt up and he leans down. Lamar kissed Franklin's back. 

"Lamar? What are you doing?" Franklin asked, trying to stay calm. 

Lamar got closer and whispers into Franklin's ear "I-It's okay...I'm gonna make you feel better, just relax..." he said, gently. 

Franklin nods his head, slowly. Lamar kissed Franklin's neck as he pushed into him. Lamar went in and out in a slower pace than Trevor did. 

'Fuck, he's tight.' Lamar thought 

Trevor didn't have time to get Franklin loose then. 

Franklin whimpers as he grabs the bed sheets. After Franklin got use to the feeling, Lamar started to go a little bit harder and deeper. 

Trevor was sitting near the bed, touching and rubbing himself as he listened to them. 

'Sick fuck.' Lamar thought again 

Lamar moans as he kisses Franklin's shoulder. Franklin let out a moan. 

"Franklin..." 

"Lamar..." 

Lamar moaned more as he came inside of him. Franklin's heartbeat finally calmed down. Lamar pulled out and puts his boxers back on. 

He helps Franklin put his boxers back on too. Lamar takes off his green hat and puts it on the nightstand. 

Franklin lays down as Lamar was now laying next to him. 

Trevor was laying on the floor. 

Lamar rolled his eyes at that, he'll kick his ass tomorrow but, right now he's too tired for it. 

He pulls Franklin closer as they were cuddling. They all fell asleep after.


	12. Franklin x Michael - Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be rape in this part too. It's also sad.

Franklin was hanging with Lamar right now. Stretch not too far away from them. Frank didn't trust the guy or like him but, he thought ‘why not, let him stay’. 

Franklin is tensed up and stressed. Lamar noticed this. He convinces him to take drugs to get some of it off. Stretch gave him some.

He takes them and he gets really high. He starts to feel a little bit better. 

Lamar and Stretch went somewhere else. 

He got up, he walked out too. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Franklin was walking until he ended up at Michael's house. 

But, he was hallucinating so badly that he didn't know where he was. 

He opened the door and walks in. 

Michael was there, in the house, alone. Franklin thought it was someone else tho, a woman. 

“Oh, hey Franklin.” 

Franklin couldn't hear anything either. He walked over to him. 

He sat down on the couch, next to Michael. 

Michael had one drink, he wasn't drunk at all. 

They were sitting on the couch together. 

Franklin got closer to Mikey and kissed him on the lips. He was kissing Michael. Michael's eyes widened in surprise. 

But, Mikey started rejecting him. He pushed Franklin away. 

“Frank, I don't like you, like that.” 

Franklin is like a son to him. 

Franklin thinks Michael's a woman that doesn't want him. He gets a little angry. 

He pushes Michael onto the couch. 

His drug was really messing with him as he ripped Michael's shirt. 

“F-Franklin…!” Michael said in a startled voice. 

Franklin pulled down Michael's pants and boxers. He pulls down his pants and boxers too. He wets his length with his saliva. 

“Franklin, stop. It's me, Michael!” 

Franklin is not thinking straight with the drugs so, he's roughly holding Michael down. 

Michael gets a scared look on his face. 

Franklin puts his length near Michael's entrance. 

“No...don't…” Mikey nervously said

Franklin forcefully spreads Michael's legs apart and pushed inside him. 

Mikey let out a broken, pained whimper. He breathes heavily as Franklin went in and out of him. He lets out some whimpers. 

Franklin started going harder and faster as he thrusts deeper into him. He lets out a moan. He came inside him. 

He pulls out and lays on top of him, his head in Michael's chest. He falls asleep. 

Michael lets tears fall too. He cries until goes to sleep too. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

An hour later - 

Franklin wakes up. He puts his hand on his head, he has a small headache. 

‘What happened?’ he thought

He looks at Michael, he was naked, laying on the couch. He had a deep red blush on his face and he was crying. 

“Michael?” 

Franklin touched Michael's shoulder. Michael flinched then, he looked at him.

Franklin looked down at himself, he was naked too. He put everything together in his head. 

No… 

“...no, I'm sorry, Michael.” Franklin said

He had hurt Michael, one of the people he really cared for. He hurt him. 

He got up, putting his clothes on. 

Franklin left with sadness and guilt in his heart. 

Michael has a sad look on his face. He puts back on his boxers and goes upstairs, into his room, closing the door behind him. He lays on the bed and closed his eyes slowly.


	13. Trevor x Franklin - Warm Bodies

Trevor was lonely so, he went to Franklin's house. He had feelings for Franklin. He didn't like Michael anymore. All his thoughts were about Franklin. 

He knocks on the door. Franklin opened it and smiles a little bit at him. 

“Oh, hey Trevor.” 

Franklin let Trevor in. 

Trevor sits on the couch. 

They watch tv together for awhile until Trevor breaks the silence. 

“...you know, I like you…” he said

Franklin blinked, trying to think about what Trevor just said. 

“I know that, you're a good friend to me, Trevor…” 

“No, I mean the other way, I really like you, Franklin. I may actually love you.” 

Franklin felt his face heat up as a light blush was on his face now too. 

He had a small crush on Trevor but, didn't know how to tell him. 

He got up and went downstairs, into his bedroom. 

Trevor followed him, he saw Franklin laying on his side, on the bed. Trev smiled and walked over to him, he gets on the bed too. 

He was earlier going to ask Franklin ‘if he would hold him’ but, he was going to do the holding instead. 

Trevor got closer as he wrapped his arms around Franklin's stomach and lower body. He press himself against Franklin’s back, he puts his face in Franklin's shoulder. 

They were spooning now. 

Franklin felt Trevor's breath on him and liked it. He turned his head and body some. 

Franklin looked into Trevor's eyes as Trevor looked back at him.

“I...I like you too, T.” 

He kisses Trevor's lips. Trevor smiles more in the kiss and deepened it. It was a slow and passion kiss between the two. Both of them felt warmth in their hearts as they kissed each other. As Trevor had his tongue in Franklin's mouth, he started lifting Frank’s shirt too. Franklin moaned softly in Trevor's mouth. 

Trevor takes off his own shirt then, pants and boxers, he threw them on the ground. 

He takes off Franklin's pants and boxers too, throwing them on the floor also. 

Their shoes were in the living room. 

Trevor reached into the nightstand drawer, he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube, putting them on. He puts the bottle back. 

He got close to Franklin again. He pushed inside him. 

Franklin bit his lip as he breathes heavily. 

Trevor gently kissed Franklin's neck as he slowly goes in and out of him. 

“Trev…” 

Franklin grabs the bed sheets with a tight grip. Trevor puts his hand on Franklin's upper thigh, rubbing it. Trevor whispers sweet things to him in his ear. 

He relaxed with Trevor's touches. 

“Franklin~” 

After Franklin got use to the feeling, Trevor starts to go faster and harder into Franklin. He thrusted deep into him, hitting that ‘sweet spot’ inside, his prostate. 

Franklin felt hot inside himself. He felt so warm with Trevor. 

“Trevor~!” Franklin slightly moans loudly. 

Trevor came inside him. In a few seconds, he pulled out. 

He pulls a blanket halfway over them. Franklin fell asleep. 

Trevor stared at the ceiling, he is relaxed and happy. Franklin was his reason to love again. He looked down at a sleeping Franklin. He puts his face into Franklin's neck, kissing it again. He left a sweet, loving mark there. 

He liked the sensation of a warm body against his, it's quite satisfying. 

‘I love you, Franklie. My Franklin.’ he thought 

Trevor held Franklin tightly in his arms as he smiled again.


	14. Lamar x Stretch - Thoughts and Feelings

They were at Lamar's apartment, in the living room. Stretch and Lamar were just standing there, staring at each other. 

Lamar always had feelings for Stretch, he admired him, liked him a lot. 

Stretch liked Lamar, no matter how many times he tried to set him up, to get him killed. He tried to deny his feelings but, he could never get away from Lamar. 

They both had these thoughts and feelings for each other. 

Lamar pushes Stretch against the wall, he kissed him. Lamar deepens the kiss, taking the lead in it. Stretch didn't mind and let him. He let a small moan escape his lips. 

Lamar smiled into the kiss and put his hand in Stretch's pants. He grabs Stretch's length, starting to rub it up and down. 

Lamar's kissed Stretch's neck, leaving a dark mark there. Stretch lets some noises and slight moans come out. 

"Lamar~" Stretch moaned as Lamar smirked "Stretch~" 

Lamar stopped touching him and grabbed Stretch's hand. 

They went into Lamar's bedroom. They both were on the bed now. Lamar was on top of him. 

He pinned the gangster down. Lamar still had a slight smirk on his face as he slowly started lifting Stretch's shirt up.

A few minutes later - 

They were both naked. They had been kissing for awhile. 

Lamar started stroking Stretch again as he rubbed the head of the length. 

“Lamar...y-you ass, I'm gonna cum if you don't knock it off~” 

He let go of Stretch’s length. He lubed his length. Lamar puts Stretch's legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself in Stretch's hole then, he pushed inside him. 

Stretch had his head rested on a pillow, his back on the bed. He puts his hands over his head as he grabs onto the bed sheets. 

Lamar goes in and out of him in a medium pace. He grabs Stretch’s hips, holding him still as he went faster and harder. 

Stretch grips tightly onto the sheets as he arched his back a little. He lets out more moans. 

Lamar thrusts deeper into him, hitting Stretch’s prostate. Stretch couldn't take it as he lost control of himself. He moans loudly. 

“Ahhh~! Lamar!” 

Lamar bit his lower lip slightly as he moaned too. 

“Stretch…” Lamar said as he leans down and kisses Stretch on the lips again. He looked into his eyes. 

Stretch came on his chest.

After that, Lamar came inside him. 

They were both panting as sweat dripped off their bodies. 

Lamar pulled out of him. And they both layed next to each other, falling asleep together.


	15. Michael x Lazlow - Sex In The Tattoo Place

Lazlow was at the tattoo place, Michael had just walked in and saw him. 

“Lazlow?” 

Lazlow jumped hearing Michael's voice, he turned around, looking at him.

‘Michael's probably still mad about what happened with his daughter.’ Lazlow thought

Michael rolled his eyes. He didn't like Lazlow much. 

Nobody was in the place which was a little weird. 

He grabbed Lazlow’s neck with his hand, holding him there. 

Lazlow looked scared of Michael. 

Michael thought for a few seconds. He hadn't really had sex with anyone lately and Amanda was being a bitch too. 

‘Fuck it.’ he thought

He pulled Lazlow close and kissed him. Lazlow widened his eyes in surprise. 

They were kissing now. Michael bit Lazlow’s lip. This made him moan and Michael smirked. Lazlow opened his mouth some then, Michael puts his tongue in Lazlow’s mouth, deepening the kiss slightly. 

Michael finally pulled away, both panting for breath. 

He pushed Lazlow back into the tattoo table. Michael put his hand in Lazlow’s shirt, he rubs Lazlow’s nipple in circles. Lazlow breathes heavily, biting his lip. 

“You like that? Don't ya~?” Michael asked in a lusty voice. 

Lazlow could do nothing but, slowly nod his head. 

Michael let go of Lazlow’s nipple and reached down, putting his hand in Lazlow’s pants. He started jerking him off, rubbing the length up and down. Lazlow made a pleasured noise from his mouth. 

Then, all of a sudden, Michael let go. Lazlow looked disappointed that he wasn't being touched anymore. Michael smirks more, grabbing Lazlow’s chin, lifting it up. Lazlow looked at him again. 

“Don't make that look, you know that you can't have all the fun~ Daddy's gonna have some fun too~” (I only put the daddy part for you, Claudia xD) 

Michael had his leg between Lazlow, near his crotch. 

“Here, lets get rid of this.” he said to him 

He ripped Lazlow’s shirt off him. 

Lazlow made a startled noise.

Michael looked at Lazlow’s body for a second. 

Then, Michael turned him around, bending Lazlow over the tattoo table. 

“Papa bear. What's daddy number two going to think about this?” Lazlow asked in a slight worried voice. 

“Let's not get him involved.” 

He pulled Lazlow’s pants and boxers down then, doing the same to his. 

Michael lubed his length with his saliva, wetting it pretty good. After that, he pushed inside him. 

Lazlow moaned, grabbing the end of the black table with his hands. He gripped it tightly as Michael went in and out of him in a medium pace. 

He started going faster and harder. 

Lazlow moans as Michael thrusts deeper into him. He moans louder, pushing back into Michael's thrust. 

“Oh fuck~! Papa bear, don't stop~!” Lazlow was moaning out. 

Michael was still smirking as he thrusted more into Lazlow. He came on the ground then, Mikey came inside him. 

He pulled out. He puts Lazlow on his knees. Lazlow knew what Michael wanted so, he puts Michael's dick in his mouth and starts sucking. He sucks him off, bobbing his head up and down. 

Michael moaned, grabbing Lazlow’s hair, his ponytail. He pulls it, not too hard as Lazlow puts more of him in, almost gagging. 

In a minute, Michael came in Lazlow’s mouth. He pulls out. 

Lazlow was still on his knees, swallowing. He tries to get some air after. He pulls his boxers and pants up. 

Michael pulls his own boxers and pants up too. 

Then, Michael pulls Lazlow up. He kisses him on the lips again. 

After, he whispers in Lazlow’s ear.   
“Lets keep this thing a secret between us.” Michael said

“S-sure.” Lazlow said 

Lazlow was looking at the ground as Michael started to leave. But then, turned his head. 

“Lazlow…”

Lazlow looked up, hearing him. 

“Call me sometime.” 

Michael left. Lazlow felt something in his pocket, he looks at it. It was a piece of paper with Michael's phone number on it. 

He smiled a little bit.


	16. Trevor x Franklin x Michael - That Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was from Claudia (NedLuke1958 on Wattpad).

Franklin and Michael made a bet with Trevor. The deal was if they lost then, both of them would agree to do a threesome with Trevor. If Trevor lost then he has to pay each of them $500,000 each. But, both Franklin and Michael ended up losing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They were all at a hotel. Franklin and Michael were both sitting on the bed as Trevor was standing. 

“Franklie, Mikey. Both of you have lost the bet and you guys know what that means.” Trevor said

They both gave each other worried glances. 

“Yeah, Trev. We know, just get over with it.” Michael said

Trevor's smile got bigger. 

“Take your clothes off, both of you~” Trevor said in a lusty tone of voice. Then, he smirked “Unless you want me to take them off for you.” 

That put a cold feeling down Franklin's spine as his face heated up. 

“Shut up, Trevor.” he said

Trevor was still smiling. 

“Fine.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were in boxers only now. 

Trevor walked over to them. He pulls down both of their boxers and pushed them on the bed. Franklin and Michael were facing each other now. They were on their hands and knees too. 

Trevor forces Mikey and Franklin to kiss each other. He grabs the lube bottle from the nightstand drawer. He lubes his fingers. 

While Mikey and Frank are kissing each other, Trevor puts two fingers each, up their asses. 

They both are blushing, Franklin slightly breaths heavily. He starts fingering them open. 

Then, he pulls his fingers out as they stop kissing. 

Trevor pushed Franklin down onto the bed, on his back. Michael couldn't help himself as he starts rubbing Franklin's dick up and down, looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

At first, it was weird but then, they started liking it. 

Franklin moaned as his mouth was opened, Trevor kissed him. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in. Franklin had let another moan escape in Trevor's mouth. 

Michael rubbed the head of it but, didn't want Franklin to cum yet so, he stopped, pulling away his hand. Trevor stops the kissing. He takes off his own boxers, throwing them, somewhere else on the ground. 

Their clothes were everywhere but, they didn't really care about that. 

He lubed his length and Franklin's. 

Michael got on Franklin’s hips, he puts Franklin's length inside himself. Michael moaned as he bounced on the dick, going in and out. Michael blushes, going faster. 

Trevor was behind Michael. He lifted Franklin's legs up a little. 

Trevor pushed inside him. Franklin felt painful bliss as Trev thrusted in and out of him, a medium pace. Franklin bit his lip to stop the moaning but, it a few seconds of thrusting, he lets go. Franklin cried out in pain and pleasure as he moans. Trevor smirks more as he started kissing Michael's neck, leaving a mark there, a light hickey. He thrusts harder into Franklin, nearly hitting his sweet spot. 

“Ahh~!” Franklin moans out loudly 

He blushed more, grabbing the bed sheets. 

Trev moaned “Franklin~ Mikey~ Fuck, so good~” 

“Trevor~” Michael said

“T-T~...Trev~” Franklin said 

In a minute, Franklin came in Michael. And Trevor came inside Franklin. Mikey came on Franklin's chest. 

Michael slowly gets off Franklin, he lays on the bed, on Franklin's left side. 

They were all hot and sweating as they're hearts are beating fast. In a few seconds, Trevor pulled out of Franklin. He laid on the bed too, on Franklin's right side, next to him. 

They cleaned themselves off. 

After that, Trevor pulls a blanket halfway over themselves. They were all cuddling now as they fall asleep together.


	17. Lamar x Franklin - Sweet and Warm Love

They were both at Franklin’s house, in Vinewood Hills.

It was cold out so, they were inside. In the bedroom. The room was warm or maybe, it was their bodies close to each other, they weren't sure.

Lamar's green hat and his chain necklace was on the nightstand.

Lamar had kissed Franklin's neck, leaving a mark, a hickey on there.

Franklin was laying on the bed, his back on there. Lamar was on top of him, kissing Franklin's lips.

He deepened the kiss as Franklin moaned softly into Lamar's mouth.

Lamar pulled away, smirking. He had lubed his fingers already. He pushes them into Franklin's entrance and in him.

Franklin breaths heavily as he lets out another moan. He looked at him with a light blush on his face.

Lamar looks back at him, mostly into Franklin's eyes.

~~~~~

They were both naked. Lamar had pulled Franklin on top of him. Franklin was sitting on Lamar's hips, leg on each side.

Lamar pushed inside him. He went in and out of him as he touched his lover, his boyfriend. He stroked Franklin's dick, rubbing it, up and down with his hand around the shaft. He rubs around the head of it with his finger. He saw precum coming out of the tip too.

Franklin almost looked away. His face was a darkened blush.

“L-Lamar~”

Lamar looked at Franklin's flustered face. He smiled at him, not in a teasing way tho.

“Dang, you're cute as fuck right now.” Lamar said to him

“S-Shut up…” Franklin said back, also blushing more now.

Lamar just smiles more as he kisses him again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yet sweet one. I based this off two smutty fanarts I saw then, wrote this xD I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)


	18. Dave x Michael - Heated Night

It was night, dark out so, no one was around except for Dave. He was alone. 

 

He was just sitting at his desk, in the chair. He was looking down at his phone. 

 

Then, he heard a noise like footsteps, walking into the room. After the door closed, he looked up. 

 

Michael Townley or rather, De Santa, was there. 

 

“Michael? What are you doing here? You could've at least called me first.” 

 

Michael didn't say anything and walked over to him. He gets in Dave's lap, leg on each side. He just sat there. 

 

Dave smells alcohol on Michael's breath. Michael is drunk right now, probably not thinking straight ethier. 

 

“Dave..” Michael said, leaning in closer to the other man. 

 

Dave was slightly confused about his behavior and slight quiet attitude even if Michael is out of it, being drunk. It was still weird to him. 

 

He was about to push him away when Michael kisses his (Dave's) lips. 

 

Dave's face heats up. 

 

'What the..?’ he thought. 

 

Michael puts his tongue in Dave's mouth, deepening it, this kiss. 

 

Dave hummed softly against Michael's lips, closing his eyes and kissing him back. 

 

He tasted him, kinda liking it. He tastes the brand of alcohol too. It was some sort of whiskey. 

 

They pull away from each other, both panting and flustered with red on their faces. Their breaths were also slightly mixing. 

 

'Is it hot in here or is it just me?’ Dave also thought. 

 

Dave was snapped out of his thoughts by feeling a friction, rubbing against his crotch. 

 

He lets out a low moan. 

 

Michael had a slight smirk. 

 

That feeling was Michael grinding on him. Their clothed shafts were being rubbed on each other. The fabric of his boxers rubbing against his shaft felt good to Dave. It feels the same for Michael too. 

 

Michael stops and gets up. He took off his shoes. Then, he takes some of his clothes off in front of Dave. He let his pants, shirt, and jacket fall onto the ground near Dave's feet. 

 

He got on his knees, in between Dave's legs. 

 

He unzips Dave's jeans, already feeling that Dave was getting hard. 

 

'Am I dreaming?’ Dave thinks to himself. 

 

Michael reaches into Dave's boxers, pulling out Dave's dick. He stared at it for a few seconds then, started stroking with his right hand wrapped around it. 

 

Dave bit his lower lip. 

 

Michael leans in again and licks the head of it. He licked down the shaft too. After that, he puts his mouth on it and down his throat. 

 

Dave let out another moan, grabbing Michael's hair, not too hard tho. He puts his fingers through it. Michael moaned softly against Dave's shaft. 

 

He sucked it, making sure the shaft was covered in saliva. He pulls away, knowing Dave was probably close now. 

 

Michael stands up, taking off his boxers, throwing that clothing on the ground too. 

 

He gets on Dave's lap again. He unbuttoned the other man's shirt, opening it. Dave's bare chest and stomach now showing. He was kissing up Dave's body then, pulled away, and looked at him. 

 

Michael couldn't stop staring. He couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or not but, right now, Dave was attractive to him. 

 

Dave was also staring back at him. He stares into Michael's eyes. He liked, maybe even, loved this man's blue eyes. 

 

Michael blushes, slightly looking away. 

 

Dave smiled, pulling him closer. 

 

Michael remembered what they were doing. He grabs Dave's shoulders and puts his hole near the tip of Dave's dick. He pushed down as it went inside him. 

 

They both moan. 

 

“Davey~” 

 

“Michael~” 

 

Dave likes how good and warm it felt inside Michael. He thrusted in and out of Michael's entrance. 

 

Michael was moaning as he was also blushing again. He also moves up and down in the other man's lap to feel Dave's thrusts. He rolled his head back in pleasure with another moan escaping out of his mouth. He leaned down after two seconds, putting his forehead against Dave's shoulder. 

 

Dave could feel Michael's warmth. He also felt Michael's hot breath on his neck. He kept thrusting, medium paced, going through that tight muscle ring in Michael. 

 

“F-Fuck~” Mikey said 

 

Dave went faster. His thrusts were harder and deeper now. He hits Michael's prostate, over and over. 

 

Michael arches his back, his stare at the ceiling. He moans loudly. “Ahh~! D-Dave~!” 

 

He came onto Dave's stomach. 

 

Dave also came, deep inside him. 

 

Michael wraps his arms around Dave, putting his face into Dave's neck too. Dave had another smile as he touches Michael's dark hair, stroking it, gently. Michael kissed the other man's neck with a smile too. 

 

They were looking at each other again, they stared through their eyes now. This time, Dave kisses Michael on the lips. He was really attracted to this man for a good reason. It wasn't really love yet but, maybe later, they could have a relationship. If that's what the blue eyed man, Michael also wanted. For now, Dave just enjoyed the kissing and silence between them. 

 


	19. Lamar x Trevor - These Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a close friend of mine, TheGayBerry :) ♡

It's dark out, a cold and nice night. 

 

Trevor had come over to Lamar's house again. Not that Lamar minds much. He loves the crazy dude. Trev and him have been together for two months now, everything is great between them, they both had this thought. 

 

They are both laying down on the bed, watching tv and drinking beers together. 

 

Then, Trevor got a smirk and got on top of Lamar. 

 

Lamar knew what Trevor wanted. His older lover wants to fuck him but, Lamar isn't in the mood to be fucked. He rarely tops, he didn't mind this, tho he couldn't lie or deny the thought of fucking and being inside Trevor, hadn't crossed his mind before. He's had these thoughts and dreamed about it too. He was just wondering lately, what would Trevor think? 

 

Trevor noticed that Lamar was thinking, his younger lover being in his thoughts. Tho Trev didn't say anything nor did something to snap him out of it. He started putting his hands under the shirt that Lamar is wearing. He starts touching him, loving Lamar's dark skin, like always. He also started kissing Lamar's neck, during this. 

 

Lamar felt that as he snapped out of his thoughts. He did what he wanted now. He turned them, getting Trevor onto his back. Lamar gets on top of him. 

 

The movement only startled Trevor for a second. He looked up at Lamar. 

 

“Trevor, I want to be top this time~” Lamar said, in a lusty voice to turn Trevor on. 

 

Which it did. Trevor liked Lamar acting like this. Trevor actually wants to be fucked by Lamar. To feel that dick inside him. He licked his lips with lust-filled eyes. 

 

“Why didn't you just ask? I would've let you~ Well, L, you gonna fuck me or not~? Come on now~” Trevor said, with a teasing voice at the end. 

 

Lamar could finally have his way, his temptation to fuck Trevor. He has a slight smirk now. 

 

“Alright, T~” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile of touches and kisses, they were both naked now. Their clothes all over the ground. 

 

Trevor was too impatient to be fingered and wants to feel Lamar's bare dick with no condom so, Lamar did what Trev wanted. 

 

Lamar stroked his own shaft, making himself hard. Then, he grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He lubed it up, covering his erection. He puts the bottle back in the drawer, closing it after. 

 

He grabbed Trevor, pulling him close. He didn't wait as he pushed inside him, halfway. 

 

Trevor moaned, satisfied, liking the feeling of Lamar's erection. 

 

Lamar loved how it felt inside Trevor, tight and warm. So good to him. He also lets out a moan. “Trev~” 

 

He started moving as he thrusts, in and out of Trevor. 

 

Trevor was moaning under him, grabbing the bed sheets in a tighten grip. 

 

“Trevor~” Lamar moaned again. 

 

Lamar held onto Trevor's thighs as he was thrusting, in a medium pace. 

 

He also started going harder and deeper. He thrusted faster as he rolled his head back in all this pleasure. 

 

It was also pleasuring for Trevor. He arched his back now, his moans getting louder. 

 

“Fuck~! Lamar~!” 

 

Trevor was arching his back more. 

 

They were both close and it didn't last long before they came. Trevor cums on himself, on his lower stomach, covered his abdomen and Lamar came in him. 

 

Trevor panted, breathing. He had loved this. 

 

Lamar was leaning over, also panting. 

 

Eventually, they both calmed down. Lamar leaned down again and kissed Trevor's lips. Trevor had a smile in the kiss. 

 

After that, Lamar pulled out of Trevor. 

 

They get up and went into the bathroom. They take a long, warm shower together, letting the water run down their skin, off their bodies. 

 

A few minutes later, they got out and walked back into the room. They lay down on the bed together again. 

 

Trevor stared at him. “Hold me?” 

 

Lamar just smiled and nods his head. He pulled Trevor closer. He was holding him now as they were cuddling. They felt warmth between them. 

 

They both were falling asleep. They had their eyes closed. Both of them have smiles, in their sleep. 

 


	20. Franklin x Michael - Truly Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for another friend :)

Franklin has feelings for Michael.

 

Michael likes Franklin, that way too. He wanted to believe it wasn't true. That he only thought of Franklin as a son that he's always wanted. But, it didn't turn out like that. He started to fall in love with the younger male.

 

Frank also loved him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Now here they are, at Michael's house. His ‘wife’ and adult children are gone, out somewhere else.

 

Michael and Franklin are upstairs, in Michael's room. Michael was sitting down, on the edge of the bed while Frank was standing there, near him.

 

“Michael, I have to tell you something.”

 

“Ok, what is it?” Michael asked him.

 

“..I have feelings for you. I..think I love you. My thoughts are always about you.” Franklin said to him then, he smiles at Michael.

 

Michael sighed a bit. He was happy in the inside. He knew this was gonna happen. His mind didn't want it to be true. His heart was beating fast. He feared this. He doesn't want to love Franklin but, he does.

 

Franklin got closer to him, leaning over Michael now. “Mikey..” he said

 

Frank rarely called him that nickname, it made Michael blush. His face getting red, it heats up as he looked up at Franklin.

 

“Franklin..”

 

Franklin didn't say anything after that, he just leaned down and kisses Michael on the lips.

 

Michael closes his eyes, kissing him back.

 

Franklin deepened the kiss a bit as they both made a hum. Then, they started taking their clothes off, stripping.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Both of them are naked.

 

Franklin turns Michael onto his hands and knees.

 

Michael leans down, putting his head into his arms. He let out a moan as Frank fingered him open with lube. Michael couldn't resist the temptation as he pushes back, like the feeling of Franklin's fingers.

 

Franklin just gave him a smile.

 

Michael had another moan as he pants.

 

Frank pulls out his fingers then, he starts lubing his dick.

 

Michael slightly looked behind him, blushing again.

 

Franklin grabs Michael's hips and pushed in him.

 

Michael was breathing heavily.

 

It's been awhile since he's had sex with a guy. The last guy he had sex with was Trevor, ten years ago. Him and Trevor were together back then. But now, all Michael thinks about is Franklin.

 

Frank was moving, in and out of Michael, medium pace.

 

Michael was panting as he moaned softly after.

 

He could feel himself already getting close as his own erection was leaking precum at the tip of it.

 

They were both moaning now.

 

“Damn~ Michael~”

 

Michael made another noise then, a moan. “Franklin~”

 

Franklin started to thrust faster inside Michael. He went hard and deep in now. He hits Michael's prostate.

 

The older male lost it in the pleasure.

 

Michael moans louder, really liking the younger male's erection, Franklin's dick felt so good to him.

 

He finally came on the bed.

 

Franklin did after him, he came in Michael.

 

He held onto Michael's body as he leans over, against him as he panted on Michael's back.

 

He pulled out of him.

 

They take a warm, relaxing shower, cleaning each other up. Then, they got back in the bed.

 

Franklin cuddles Michael, his arms around him as they both rest. Both of them having tired smiles. 

 


	21. Trevor x Lamar - Drunk Lovin'

Trevor has been drinking, he had a few beers. He's slightly drunk now and not thinking straight. Being so close to Lamar didn't help. 

 

They were hanging out at Lamar's house. Both of them were in the room, just talking. Lamar noticed that Trevor is a bit drunk but, it doesn't bother him. He wasn't worried or anything, considering that Trevor is in a good mood. 

 

Trevor was sat down on the edge of his (Lamar's) bed. Lamar was standing. 

 

He saw Trevor getting up but, he just assumed that the older man was going to the bathroom or something. 

 

But, Trevor wasn't. He started walking over to him. 

 

Trevor had got closer to Lamar, pinning him against the wall. Lamar was blushing at the closeness of the other male. He felt Trevor's warm breath on his neck. 

 

“Trevor..?” he said, quietly, unsure why Trev was so close to him. 

 

Trevor just had a slight smirk as he leans in and kissed Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened for a second then, he relaxes, kissing him back. 

 

Trevor smirked, he grabbed and pinned Lamar's wrists against the wall as he puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He grinds against him, their clothed shafts rubbing together. 

 

Lamar let out a moan into Trevor's mouth. He felt slightly weirded out by the tongue but, was also liking it. He has another blush as Trevor's tongue was entangling around and with his tongue. 

 

Lamar panted as they pull away. “T..” 

 

Trevor didn't say anything as he took his dick out, slicking it with his saliva. 

 

Lamar stared at it, his face heating up. Trevor saw that, smirking again. He was staring into Lamar's eyes now as Lamar looked at him again. 

 

Trevor takes Lamar's shirt off then, pulls Lamar's jeans and boxers down until the younger male was fully naked in front of him.  

 

Lamar had a slight blush. 

 

Then, Trevor lifted Lamar up. Lamar had his back against the wall as Trevor holds him there and spreads Lamar's legs wide open. Lamar blushes at the position he's in. 

 

Trevor pushed inside him. 

 

Lamar grabs Trevor's arms, tightly. His eyes showing that he was in slight pain, he tensed as he felt Trevor's dick in him, pushing against his tight walls. 

 

Trevor started thrusting, in and out of him. Lamar felt uncomfortable, he didn't like the strange pressure and weird feeling. 

 

He let a whimper then, a pained moan fall out of his lips, he made these noises. 

 

“T-Trev..I..ah-! P-Pull out for a second, please...” Lamar had a quiet, stuttering voice because it was hurting. 

 

Trevor finally looked at him, he saw the slight tears in Lamar's eyes, also the pain and discomfort the younger male was in. After he noticed that, Trevor's eyes softened as he slowly pulled out of him (so that he wouldn't hurt Lamar anymore). 

 

Lamar took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Trevor's shoulders. He also had his legs around Trevor's waist. Trevor held him as he gives a slight kiss, a gentle and loving one on Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar smiled again, at that. 

 

After that, Trevor carried Lamar to the bed, laying him down, gently. He lays next to him. 

 

Trevor decided to stay with Lamar. 

 

He cuddled him, the rest of the night. Lamar felt relaxed in Trevor's arms as he was asleep with a slight smile now. 

 


	22. Trevor x Lamar [Alternate End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Trevor decide to finish the sex on the bed instead of just cuddling Lamar to sleep.

_Trevor finally looked at him, he saw the slight tears in Lamar's eyes, also the pain and discomfort the younger male was in. After he noticed that, Trevor's eyes softened as he slowly pulled out of him (so that he wouldn't hurt Lamar anymore)._

 

_Lamar took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Trevor's shoulders. He also had his legs around Trevor's waist. Trevor held him as he gives a slight kiss, a gentle and loving one on Lamar's neck._

 

_Lamar smiled again, at that._

 

_After that, Trevor carried Lamar to the bed, laying him down, gently._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor takes his own clothes off now, throwing the clothing on the ground. 

 

Then, he gets on top of Lamar. 

 

Lamar looked afraid, which was an emotion he rarely showed to others he's close with. He just didn't want it to hurt again. 

 

Trevor notices that, not liking the scared look in Lamar's eyes. 

 

He leaned down, near Lamar's ear. “Lamar, I don't wanna hurt you. I want you to feel good. I'II try to be gentle. Just relax for me, ok?” 

 

Lamar slowly nods his head, taking a breath. He was closing his eyes for a second, during that. 

 

Trevor puts on a condom and then, he was covering his erection in lube. 

 

He grabs Lamar's legs. Instead of spreading them, he puts the younger male's legs over his shoulders. 

 

Lamar opened his eyes and was blushing at that, this position he is in. 

 

Trevor smiles at him. Then, he thrusts in him again, he loved Lamar's warm tightness. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes again. “Ah-!” 

 

Trevor had grabbed Lamar's right arm, holding it down by the wrist. His other hand was gripping tightly at the bed sheets, beside Lamar. 

 

He was thrusting, in and out again. 

 

Lamar was arching his back a bit as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were half open as he was blushing, feeling each thrust. That dick of the older male thrusted deeper and slightly harder inside him. 

 

“Ahh~! T-Trevor~!” 

 

Trevor held onto Lamar's hand as they were now entangling their fingers together. 

 

He leans over as he kisses Lamar's lips again. 

 

Lamar hummed into the kiss. 

 

Then, Trevor pulls away from that kiss and started kissing Lamar's neck, lovingly. 

 

Lamar had a slight smile, tho now he was slightly out of it in pleasure. 

 

He moans as they both came. 

 

They were panting as both of them are starting to calm down. 

 

Trevor pulled out of him. He took off the now used condom. He ties and throws it away after. 

 

He was laying down, next to Lamar. He pulls Lamar close to him. He was holding and cuddling Lamar now, with his arms wrapped around the younger male's body. 

 

Trevor and Lamar were both smiling. 

 

They close their eyes as both of them fall asleep, being in a peaceful state, enjoying the rest of the silent and nice night. 

 


	23. Franklin x Lamar - Warmth In His Body

Franklin and Lamar are at Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills. Lamar always thought it was nice in there. He's been coming over a lot lately, considering him and Frank are together, they've been going out for two months now.

 

They are in Franklin's room, on the bed. Usually they would cuddle and watch tv or just talk. Although, these two are doing something different.

 

It was almost dark out, also slightly cold.

 

It's warm between their bodies tho, as they take their clothes off. Everything was being thrown on the ground. They were silent, not talking as they stared at each other.

 

Franklin was staring more, into Lamar's eyes then, his lover's dark skin, he loves it. Lamar has a nice body, he is good looking and attractive to Frank.

 

He smiles a bit then, he started kissing down Lamar's chest and stomach. 

 

Lamar also had a smile, shyly at him. He likes Franklin's kisses on his body.

 

Franklin grabbed Lamar's boxers, he looked at the other male. 

 

Lamar nodded, quietly as he silently smiled. He was slightly heating up with a blush.

 

Frank has another smile, pulling the last clothing on Lamar off. He threw it with their other clothes.

 

They are both naked now.

 

Franklin pulls away for a second. He grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and opens it. He lubes his fingers. He puts that bottle back.

 

Then, he leans over and kisses Lamar again.

 

He puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth as he rubbed a finger against Lamar's hole. He slowly pushes two of his fingers in him. He fingered Lamar open, spreading the hole.

 

Lamar takes a breath then, he let out a moan, into Franklin's mouth.

 

Franklin kept going as he moved those fingers in Lamar, he twisted and scissored around the ring of muscle in him.

 

Lamar made noises, wrapping his arms around Franklin's shoulders. He resisted the urge to arch his back to the feeling. He started to kiss Frank's neck.

 

Franklin has a smile at that.

 

He pulled his fingers out.

 

“F~” Lamar said, near Franklin's ear. It had a slight breathless tone in his voice.

 

“L~”

 

Then, Franklin puts a condom on and lubed his hardening erection.

 

Lamar got hard looking at it then, he had another blush again, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

Franklin just had a grin as he noticed that. It wasn't a teasing one, it was a slight nice smirk. He was leaning down again, near Lamar's ear. “Why are you so adorable~?” he said, in a loving voice.

 

Lamar blushes at that. “S-Shut the fuck up.” he said, a little angrily.

 

That only made Franklin smile even more. He also smirked.

 

After that, Franklin turns Lamar around onto his arms and knees, his body slightly bend down.

 

Franklin grabs Lamar's hips, gently. He has a loving smile as he leaned over and kisses Lamar's back. Then, he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance.

 

He pushed inside him, feeling Lamar's tightness and warmth.

 

Lamar blushed deeply, a slight darkened red as he felt Franklin's dick in him.

 

Franklin was thrusting now, in and out of him.

 

Lamar was panting as he also lets out a moan with each thrust he feels. He grabs onto the bed sheets with a tighten grip. He panted and moans as he's being fucked. He was closing his eyes after awhile, blushing again.

 

They were both really close now. Both of them in pleasure.

 

Franklin thrusted harder and deeper in Lamar, a medium pace during it.

 

“Frank~”

 

Lamar moaned again. 

 

Franklin also kept Lamar pinned under him, on that bed.

 

Lamar moans loudly. “A-Ah~! Franklin~!”

 

He came on the sheets as Franklin came with him, into the condom.

 

They rested for a minute. Franklin holds him then, he pulled out of Lamar.

 

Both of them had calmed down. They cleaned up, themselves and the bed sheets.

 

After everything, they lay down on the bed.

 

Those two were cuddling now. Franklin pulls Lamar closer, holding him with his arms wrapped around Lamar's body.

 

Lamar nuzzled and snuggled against him.

 

They both enjoyed the silence and warmth as they are slowly falling asleep.

 

Franklin felt sleepy, tho he smiled.

 

Lamar closed his eyes again, also smiling tiredly. 

 


	24. Trevor x Franklin - Feeling Loveable

It was getting dark out, almost night. 

 

Trevor is at his strip club again. He was in the office, sitting down in a chair, by the desk. He is also drinking a beer. He puts the half empty bottle of beer on the desk as he noticed someone walking into the room. He thought it was one of the strippers but, it wasn't. 

 

He looked up and saw that it was Franklin there, standing near the doorway. He closes the door and walked over to Trevor. 

 

“Hey, Franky.” 

 

Franklin playfully rolled his eyes at that. 

 

Trevor gave a slight smirk to him. “What are you doing here?” he asked 

 

“I just wanted to see you.” Franklin said, with a slight smile. 

 

Trevor smiles at that. “Aww, I feel special to you now.” 

 

'You are.’ Franklin thought to himself. He has feelings for the older male but, he didn't know how to tell him. 

 

Then, he was startled as Trevor pulled him closer by the wrist. Frank falls into Trevor's lap, he sat there, his back facing Trevor now. 

 

Franklin slightly blushes. “Trevor..?” 

 

Trevor just smirked. “I've always wanted to touch you~ To know how your body feels like~” he said to him, into Franklin's ear. 

 

Franklin blushed deeply. He tried to get out of Trevor's grip but, couldn't. Tho he couldn't deny that he loves the warmth as Trevor held him. 

 

Trevor reached down and unzipped Frank's jeans. Franklin didn't say anything as he stayed quiet. 

 

The older male smirk again and he touches the fabric of the boxers as he rubs his fingers over the clothed slight bulge there. 

 

Franklin made a noise then, covered his mouth with his hand. 

 

Trevor puts his hand in Franklin's boxers. He grabs Frank's shaft as he wrapped that hand around it. He started rubbing it, up and down. 

 

Franklin moved his own hand off his mouth to talk. “T..” 

 

Trevor was staying silent as he kept going. He rubbed a finger over the tip then, he starts circling that finger around the head of it. He keeps stroking Frank's dick. 

 

Franklin let out a moan. He was already close, getting bigger in Trevor's hand. 

 

Trevor feels that as he kept his smirk. He stroked the erection more as it got hard. His hand went faster, trying to get Franklin to cum. He was getting him closer to his climax. 

 

“Trev~” Franklin moaned as he closed his eyes and finally came, into Trevor's hand. 

 

Trevor had loved the younger male's moans. 

 

He wiped his hand off. Then, he fixed Franklin's pants, zipping it. 

 

After that, Franklin moved in Trevor's lap, turning around with his legs on each side of him. 

 

Trevor holds him again, wrapping his arms around Franklin's body. He leaned in and was kissing Frank's neck now. He made a mark on the skin there. 

 

Franklin was still blushing. 

 

He felt relaxed yet also slightly weirded out. It was a bit strange to him. 

 

Frank puts his forehead against Trevor's forehead. He looked into Trevor's eyes, he stared at him. 

 

“I hope this wasn't nothing to you. I had feelings for you, Trevor. I think that I..love you…” Franklin said, quietly. 

 

Trevor smiled at him as he was also staring back. “I know. I love you too.” 

 

Then, Trevor kissed him, on the lips. 

 

Both of them were closing their eyes for a second. Franklin kisses back, loving this. 

 

Franklin was smiling into the kiss. 

 


	25. Trevor x Franklin - Night Out Together

Trevor was at the strip club, it was his place now, has been for a few months. 

 

He had called Franklin over to hang out. 

 

Franklin was drinking as he was looking at the girls. Trevor did the same. He is trying to ignore the fact he was bothered by this, Frank's stare on the strippers. Only because he has a liking for the younger male. Franklin also has feelings for Trevor, he just never said anything, hiding it and keeping this secret to himself. 

 

Frank was still sober, he had only two beers. Trevor had more than him, getting drunk. 

 

After awhile of sitting in silence, Franklin started getting deep in his thoughts. 

 

Until someone grabbed his arm, pulling him up, it had startled Franklin. Then, he realized it was Trevor. He was confused but, let Trevor drag him away, following the older male. He stayed in Trevor's grip. 

 

Trevor dragged Franklin into the office. He closes and locked the door behind them. 

 

“Trevor?” 

 

Trevor didn't say anything, staying quiet. He pushed Franklin against the wall then, turned him. His back now facing Trevor. He pulls Frank's pants and boxers down, in a quick movement. 

 

Franklin heard jeans being unzipped. His eyes widened. 

 

“What the hell are you doing..?” 

 

Trevor just smirked at the question. He was slightly out of it in his drunken state. 

 

He had slicked his fingers in saliva, now covering his dick in it. 

 

Then, he grabs Frank's hips, bending him so that Franklin's ass was out and not being covered by his shirt. He pushed his erection inside the younger male. 

 

Franklin tensed a bit, breathing heavily. 

“T..” 

 

Trevor noticed that but, didn't pull out. Instead he started moving in him. 

 

He reached down and was starting to touch Franklin. He slightly touches Franklin's nipples with his finger then, he wrapped his hand around Franklin's dick. He stroked him, rubbing it, up and down. 

 

Franklin lets out a moan. He liked being touched by Trevor. 

 

Trevor was thrusting again, in and out of Franklin. 

 

His pace got faster, into a medium one. 

 

Franklin starts feeling pleasure through him. He moaned now. “T-Trev~” 

 

Trevor's thrusts were getting harder and deeper. 

 

Trevor had touched Franklin's hair, putting his fingers through it and then, he puts his hand over Franklin's mouth so that no one would hear him. Franklin's moans were muffled now. 

 

During all of this, Franklin has a darkened blush. 

 

Eventually, they both came. Trevor slowly moved his hand as they calmed down, resting. Trevor hasn't pulled out yet, he just stays there. He held Franklin, close to him. Franklin panted as he closed his eyes for a second. Trevor was also slightly panting. 

 

It was silent for awhile until Trevor finally talked. 

 

“I love you.” Trevor said to him. 

 

Franklin blushed again. He didn't know if Trevor meant it or not. But, he smiled at that anyway. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short smut one-shot that I thought up :) I hope you all enjoyed reading it ♡


	26. Trevor x Lamar ~ Pleasured Bliss

Trevor and Lamar were at Trevor's trailer. They are in the room, on the bed. Trevor is naked while Lamar is still in his boxers. 

 

Lamar was leaning down as they were kissing. 

 

Trevor deepens the kiss a bit. Lamar let out a moan. He liked Trevor's warmth, feeling Trevor's body and skin as he touched him. 

 

He wants to pleasure Trevor so, he grinded against him. His clothed shaft rubbing on Trev's bare slightly hard erection. 

 

Trevor lets out a grunt as he has a smirk, a lusty grin. He grinned because he was liking it. He feels pleasured and wanted to feel more. He wants to be inside Lamar already. Now he grabs the fabric of Lamar's boxers by the strap of that clothing. He looked at him, staring into Lamar's eyes. 

 

Lamar stared back at Trevor. He nods his head, with a slight blush. 

 

Trevor nodded as an 'ok’ and takes Lamar's boxers off. Lamar helped him pull the clothing down. It was thrown on the ground. Now they are both without clothes. 

 

Trevor reached into the nightstand drawer as it was open. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. 

 

He puts the condom on his dick then, he was lubing the shaft. After that, he puts the bottle back and closes the drawer. 

 

He positioned the head of his erection near Lamar's hole, pushing slightly against the entrance of his younger lover. The tip of it slips in. 

 

Lamar blushes at that as he lets out a breath. 

 

The younger male stares at his older lover for a second then, started moving. 

 

Lamar moved himself, he went up and down on Trevor's erection. 

 

He was moaning as he stayed on Trevor’s hips. 

 

Trevor thrusted inside him, harder and deeper with a medium pace, like always. 

 

Lamar loved it, Trevor's dick always felt good to him. He blushed deeply, at the thought. 

 

Trevor really likes how Lamar is inside, tight and warm, re-entering him was intoxicating, feeling his erection against Lamar's walls. He especially loves the noises and moans Lamar makes while he's in him. Trevor is in bliss as he is hearing it. During all this pleasure. 

 

“Fuck~” Trevor said 

 

It was also pleasuring to Lamar. 

 

“Ahh~” That falls out of Lamar's mouth. 

 

Trevor was thrusting as Lamar kept moving with him. 

 

They were both very close. 

 

“Trev~ I-I'm gonna..” 

 

“I know, me too. Lamar~” 

 

Both of their voices were breathless. 

 

Trevor lets out a moan as well. 

 

Lamar arched his back, his stare at the ceiling now. “Trevor~” Then, he moaned loudly as he came, on Trevor's stomach. 

 

Trevor grabs Lamar's ass then, pulls the younger male down at the last second, he came inside Lamar as he filled him. 

 

Lamar was blushing madly at that, leaning down and hiding his face in Trevor's chest. 

 

Trevor smiled, thinking that Lamar was being adorable again. He lifted Lamar's head up by the chin then, he leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar hums, kissing back with a smile as his eyes were still closed. 

 

After that, they got into a warm shower then, get back on the bed, cuddling like always. They fall asleep, Lamar in Trevor's arms as the older male held him. 

 


	27. Trevor x Franklin - With You

Trevor and Franklin were just hanging out, talking at Franklin's house, the one in Vinewood Hills. They are in the room that's downstairs. Both of them are on Franklin’s bed. Franklin is sitting up while Trevor is near him, laying on his stomach. 

 

There was just silence in that room. 

 

Trevor was in a deep thought. He had a smile now as he sat up, still next to Frank. He was looking at him. 

 

Franklin liked Trevor's smile, thinking it was a nice one. Tho he also looked confused until his eyes widened at Trevor getting closer. 

 

Trevor stayed quiet as he leans close to him and kissed Franklin's lips. He loved how the kiss felt like while kissing the younger male. 

 

Franklin hummed, slightly relaxing as he kisses back, a bit. 

 

The older male puts his tongue in Frank's mouth. Franklin made a slight startled noise, tho he likes it. 

 

He wanted to feel more of Trevor's warmth. 

 

After a minute, they pull away. 

 

Franklin panted as he was in his thoughts. Then, he covered his mouth with his hand. 

 

He had a slight blush, flustered because of the kiss. He could feel his face heating up as he noticed and saw that Trevor was taking off his pants. 

 

Trevor just smirked at him. 

 

Frank takes his own clothes off as well, slowly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Now they were naked as they are staring at their bodies. Everything was warm between them. 

 

Trevor touched him, loving Frank's body. He touches the younger male's nipples, circling them in a slight gentle way. Franklin made noises out of his mouth, liking Trevor touching his skin. 

 

Trevor leans over and started to lick Frank's shaft, he also licks around the head of it. 

 

Franklin arches his body, with a moan. 

 

Trevor smirks as he puts his mouth on there. He started licking and sucking it. As he moves his head, up and down. He likes doing this for Franklin, feeling the younger male's erection as he sucks the hardening shaft. 

 

Franklin moaned softly, he really liked Trevor's mouth, it felt great to him. 

 

He was so close. 

 

But, Trevor pulls away, off him, before he could cum. 

 

Frank gave a slight glare to Trevor. 

 

Trevor only had a smirk. “Don't give me that look. It's not gonna feel good if you came already. I'm not finished with you yet~” he said to him, with a slightly lusty voice at the end. 

 

Franklin blushes at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor thinks that Franklin's blush was adorable. Then, he grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He opens it. He was lubing his fingers now. 

 

He reached over, putting a finger against Frank's hole. He rubbed around there. 

 

Franklin slightly pushes on Trevor's fingers. 

 

Trevor puts two of the fingers in him. 

 

Franklin was arching again, breathing heavily. 

 

Trevor kisses Franklin's body, everywhere as he fingered him open. He kept going, as he spreads the hole of the younger male. 

 

Franklin looked down, into the older male's eyes. 

 

Trevor smiles at him. 

 

Then, he was pulling these fingers out. 

 

He opens a condom, putting it on, over his erection. He also lubed it, fully covering the shaft. 

 

He puts the bottle back in the nightstand, closing the drawer. 

 

Trevor grabs Franklin's legs, spreading them, silently and quietly. He was leaning down again as he kissed Frank's neck, gently and slightly loving. Then, he finally pushed inside him, only halfway in Franklin. 

 

Franklin felt slight pain through him. He made a pained moan at that. He breathes deeply. 

 

Trevor noticed that, still kissing on the skin of the younger male's neck. He made a dark mark there. He was thrusting now, in and out, medium paced. 

 

He also keeps Franklin pinned on the bed under him. Franklin was staying there as he stared in Trevor's eyes again. 

 

Trevor thrusted harder and deeper now. He loved it. This felt intoxicating to him. Being inside Franklin, all the tightness and warm feeling. 

 

“Franklin~” 

 

Franklin was loving this as well, Trevor's thrusts felt good. He was slowly losing himself as he feels pleasured. 

 

“Trev~” 

 

Trevor hits Franklin's prostate. 

 

Franklin blushed again as he was arching his back now. He moans loudly as he felt hot and overwhelmed. He feels pleasure through his body as he was close to his climax and almost to having an orgasm. 

 

He grabs the bed sheets in a tighten grip. He finally arched his back a bit more as he moaned louder. He screamed the older male's name as he orgasmed and came on himself, over his lower stomach. 

 

He falls back on that bed, panting again. His eyes still slightly opened, even tho he was feeling very sleepy now. 

 

Franklin calms down from everything and looked at Trevor again. He saw Trev's grin. He was blushing madly at that, remembering what he did. 

 

Tho instead of Trevor saying shit, he just leaned in and kissed Franklin's lips again, with a smile. 

 

Franklin smiled at that, kissing him back. 

 

After that, those two cuddled as they both fall asleep. 

 


	28. Trevor x Lamar - Just Having Nice Sex With Him

Trevor and Lamar were just hanging out at Lamar's house, doing what they always did, watching tv and drinking beers together while talking. That was what they were doing a few minutes ago. 

 

Now they were on Lamar's bed, kissing. Trevor deepened the kiss, Lamar let out a slight moan in the older male's mouth. 

 

Trevor had a smile at that. Then, he slightly smirks. 

 

He turns the younger male onto his side as he lays behind him. 

 

Trevor was being the big spoon while Lamar was the little spoon. 

 

They are on their left sides. 

 

He pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down. 

 

Lamar grabs Trevor's hand as it rested on his (Lamar's) thigh. 

 

“W-What are you doing..?” Lamar asked, quietly. 

 

“You know~ I love touching and kissing you~” Trevor said to him, in a lusty yet loving voice. 

 

Lamar liked Trevor's voice, it is slightly deep and nice to hear. He blushes a bit to himself. 

 

He felt something. 

 

Trevor grabbed Lamar's shaft, wrapping his hand around it. He rubbed it, up and down. He also touches the head of the hardening dick. 

 

“Trevor..I-” Lamar interrupted himself as he let out a moan. He covered his mouth after that with his own hand, his blush still there. 

 

Trevor smiles, kissing Lamar's shoulder. “You're so adorable~ Also, you're attractive and good looking~” he said, into the younger male's ear. 

 

Lamar kept the blush, tho he gave another smile at that. He liked Trevor saying these things to him. 

 

Trevor was stroking him as he talked. He stroked him with a medium and hard rhythm. He rubs his finger over the tip sometimes too. 

 

Lamar moaned softly, getting close now. 

 

Trev lets go of Lamar's erection. Before Lamar could say anything, Trevor was touching him again. Tho this time somewhere different. 

 

He touched Lamar's nipples, rubbing them in circles with his fingers. 

 

Lamar let out more noises. He also let another moan out of his mouth. He is really sensitive, which Trevor loved. 

 

This went on for a minute then, Trevor finally stopped. Lamar breathed, resting now. 

 

Trevor pulls the rest of Lamar's clothes off. The younger male was fully naked now. Lamar blushed again. Trevor had a slight smirk. He takes off his clothing too. He was also naked. 

 

Trevor puts two of his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with his saliva. Then, he pushed those two fingers that are soaked with saliva in Lamar. 

 

Lamar made a noise then, heavy breaths as Trevor fingered him open, spreading his hole. 

 

After another minute, he pulls those fingers out of him. 

 

Then, Trevor turns Lamar onto his back as he gets on top of him. 

 

Trevor puts on a condom then, lubed his shaft. 

 

He grabbed Lamar's legs, he pushed in him. He thrusts, in and out of him as he holds onto Lamar's thighs, during this. 

 

The thrusts were medium paced. 

 

Lamar was panting and moaning with a flustered look. His blush darkened, deeply. He loved Trevor's dick, slowly craving it to stay inside him. He blushed madly at that thought. 

 

Trevor pulls out and turned Lamar again. They are both laying on their right sides now. Trevor holds Lamar's legs open as he thrusts back in him. 

 

Lamar moaned again, at the feeling. 

 

“Trev~” 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Lamar was getting close again as he moans more now. 

 

Trevor thrusted harder and deeper in Lamar. He kept thrusting like that for awhile until they both came. 

 

They stayed there, calming down. 

 

Eventually, Trevor calms down and pulled out of Lamar. He takes off the condom as he tied and threw it away. 

 

After that, Trevor got closer to Lamar again. He wrapped his arms around Lamar's body as he held him again. He kissed Lamar's neck and lips, lovingly. 

 

Lamar had a smile at that. He has his back against Trevor's chest and stomach. 

 

Trevor was cuddling him, spooning Lamar from behind again as they were falling asleep together. 

 


	29. Dave x Michael - Quietly Liking Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for a friend :)

Dave has been thinking a lot about Michael lately. He doesn't really know why. He does like these thoughts tho. Maybe he loves him, he just wasn't sure if he did. 

 

What Dave doesn't know, is that Michael felt the same way. But, he is also hiding it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Dave goes to Michael's house. It was almost dark out now. As he walked inside, he noticed that it was really quiet, except for the tv. He saw Michael. He's probably alone, no one else was in there. 

 

Michael was watching tv, sitting on the couch, in the living room. He was drinking whiskey in a glass, just enjoying the silence. 

 

He didn't know that Dave was there, he hadn't heard him walking inside. Until he talked to him. 

 

“Hello, Michael.” 

 

Michael had turned his head, hearing that. He likes Dave's voice. 

 

“Oh, hey Dave. Why are you here? I would've assumed you'd call before coming over.” 

 

“I just wanted to hang out with you. That alright?” 

 

Michael had a small smile. “Sure.” 

 

Dave liked Michael's smile, he especially loves this man's blue eyes. 

 

Then, he sat down, next to him. 

 

They started to drink together, having a few beers. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Both of them had one too many drinks. They were drunk now. 

 

“You know I like you, Dave.” Michael said, drunkenly. 

 

Dave was also in a drunken state. “I like you too. I've had feelings for you..fuck, for awhile now.” 

 

After that, they both started to slightly sober up, realizing what they said. They had wide eyes. Then, they relaxed, their eyes going back to normal. 

 

Dave had a smile, leaning in and kissing Michael, on the lips. 

 

Michael also smiles, into the kiss. 

 

He starts to kiss him back. 

 

They take off their clothes, throwing everything on the ground. 

 

Dave was deepening the kiss, putting his tongue in Michael's mouth. 

 

Michael made a hummed moan, doing that noise softly. 

 

Dave had another slight smile. He gave a smirk as he pushed Michael down, onto his back. They were both still on the couch as Dave is on top of Michael. 

 

He leans over, starting to touch Michael's skin, he also kisses down Michael's body. He loved it. 

 

“Dave~” 

 

Dave was grinding their erections, their bare shafts rubbing together. 

 

“Michael~” 

 

It felt great against him, Dave thought. 

 

Dave stopped for a second when he notices that Michael was reaching in the drawer of the table near them. He pulls out a bottle of lube and gives it to Dave. 

 

“Here.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Dave opens it, lubing his fingers. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

He had fingered Michael for awhile, spreading his hole open. After he has lubed his shaft, he closes the bottle, putting it back. 

 

Then, he grabs Michael, pulling him over. He spreads Michael's legs as he puts his dick near Michael's hole. 

 

He pushes inside him, halfway in Micheal. 

 

Michael breathed then, moaned at that. 

 

Dave kept a medium pace as he thrusts, in and out of him. 

 

Michael was moaning with each thrust. He also panted a bit. 

 

“Davey~” 

 

Dave also lets out a moan now. 

 

“Mikey~” 

 

He thrusted hard and deep in Michael. He hits that spot in him too. 

 

Michael moans louder. “Fuck~!” He came on his lower stomach, covering his abdomen. 

 

Dave also came, in him. 

 

Michael blushes at that. 

 

Dave pulled out of him and he had noticed Mikey's blush. He smiled then, he was leaning down. He kissed Michael again. 

 

Michael has another smile to that. 

 

They pull away after a minute. Dave lays down, next to Michael as he pulls him closer, into his arms. Michael stays there as he closed his eyes. 

 

They were both resting as they cuddle. 

 


	30. Trevor x Michael - Sliently Being Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for another friend :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it ♡

These two were actually having a nice day. It's almost dark, near sundown. It is really cold out there. 

 

Trevor and Michael are inside, at Michael's house, in that mansion. They are both upstairs, laying down on the bed. Both of them were snuggling and nuzzling each other. 

 

They were watching tv together before. Now Trevor got closer to him. They started kissing, it was deepened as both males grinded against each other. Michael was laid on top of Trevor as he grinds more on him. They both made noises. 

 

“Fuck~” Trevor said then, his hands reached down and grabbed Michael's ass. 

 

Michael made a surprised gasp and a low grunt after. 

 

Trevor licked his lips at that. 

 

He leans over and starts saying dirty yet hot things into Michael's ear. 

 

Michael was already getting hard against him with a slight blush. 

 

Trevor felt that as he smirks. 

 

Michael reaches his own hand in between them. He puts it in Trevor's boxers. 

 

Trevor had a grin as Michael grabs his (Trevor's) dick. 

 

He kept his slight smirk as Michael stroked his shaft. 

 

Michael keeps rubbing it, up and down as he also touches the head of Trevor's dick. 

 

Trevor's erection was hardening. Trevor pulls Michael's hand away, gently. He kisses him again. 

 

Then, Trevor turned them so that Michael has his back on the bed as he is on top of him. 

 

He pulled away from Michael's lips. He started taking their clothes off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Everything was on the ground now. As both of them are naked. Well, Trevor was. The only clothing Michael had on him was his long sleeved shirt, all the buttons were undone so, Trevor could see Michael's chest and stomach. 

 

Trevor smiled, staring at him. He loves Michael's skin. He also stares into Michael's blue eyes, loving them. 

 

He leaned down again, his warm breath against Michael's neck. 

 

Michael liked this, shuttering under Trevor's gaze. 

 

Trevor had a smile as he kissed Michael's neck. He was kissing, licking, and sucking at the skin there. He left a mark, a dark hickey on him. He marked the male as his own, again, in this way. He slightly smiles at himself. He stared at the skin. 

 

He pulls away for a second, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, closing it after. He opens the bottle, lubing his fingers. 

 

He puts a finger against Michael's hole. He rubbed it, covering the entrance in lube. Then, he pushes two fingers in him. 

 

Michael feels his legs moving as he squirmed being under him. 

 

Trevor didn't mind, he held one of Michael's legs down. He whispered sweet nothings in his lover's ear then, he goes down lower, kissing Mikey's body during that. He kisses and gently bites Michael's thighs as he kept going, fingering him open. 

 

Michael was feeling Trevor's fingers spreading his hole, stretching it as he arched his body a bit. He was staring at the ceiling. His mouth slightly opened as he only made breathless panting. He felt himself heating up, his face flustered as he blushed, a dark one. 

 

“T-Trevor~” 

 

Trevor pulls out his fingers then, lubed his erection now. He puts the bottle on the nightstand. 

 

He grabs Michael, pulling him over. He spreads Michael's legs then, he positions the head of his dick near Michael's entrance. 

 

He pushed inside him. 

 

Michael moaned at that. “T~” 

 

“M~” 

 

Trevor started to thrust, in and out of him. He kept thrusting in a medium pace. 

 

Michael lets out another moan. “Ah~” 

 

Trevor also let out a moan. His thrusts were hard and deep now. “Michael~ I love you~” 

 

Michael had a smile, hearing that. He was moaning more. 

 

They were both very close. 

 

Trevor goes faster, hitting that spot in Michael, his lover's prostate. 

 

Michael moans loudly, arching his back. “Trev~!” 

 

“Mikey~” 

 

After that, they both reached their climax at the same time. Trevor came in him as Michael cums on his lower abdomen. 

 

Trevor pulled out of him. 

 

They didn't care that both of them are a mess right now. 

 

Trevor and Michael both panted, calming down after awhile. They were slightly smiling, feeling a bit sleepy now. 

 

Michael wraps his arms around Trevor's neck as he pulled him down, in an embrace. They had another kiss, a long and passionate one as both of them hummed in it. They feel love and affection between them. Trevor's lips curved into another smile as they kept kissing, staying close. 

 

Their bodies felt warmer than before, just being together now. 

 


	31. Trevor x Franklin - I Want To Love You

Franklin and Trevor are very close. They are just friends, who sometimes fuck each other. Tho it's just Franklin on top and Trevor on bottom. Trevor liked and needed that. Franklin didn't mind. He fucked him, because that's what Trevor wanted. 

 

Although, lately, Franklin has been feeling different. He has been having thoughts about him, he has feelings for Trevor. It wasn't just sex to Franklin. He actually felt love for the older male. He kept it a secret tho, for now anyway. 

 

He's also been having these dreams, where Trevor is fucking him. Franklin didn't know what those dreams meant. He would always wake up sweating and a blushing mess. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was the afternoon. Franklin was thinking about him. He decided what he wanted to do. He texted Trevor, inviting him over. 

 

'Sure, be there soon, sugar ;)’ Trevor texts him back. 

 

Franklin blushes at that. Trevor calls him 'sugar’, instead of 'sugar tits’ like he does for Michael. 

 

He waited for him. 

 

Trevor got there within a few minutes. He walked in. 

 

Franklin gets up, noticing him. 

 

Trevor had a smile. He walks over, leaning and kissing Franklin, on the lips. 

 

Franklin smiled a bit in the kiss. When they pull apart, Franklin grabs Trevor's wrist, pulling him downstairs. 

 

Trevor lets him, smiling. Then, he was smirking as they walk into Franklin's room. Trevor closes the door behind them. 

 

They started kissing again, affectionately and passionately. Franklin also gripped Trevor's waist, lovingly. 

 

Franklin pushed Trevor down, onto the bed. He was still standing up, over him. 

 

Trevor just smirks, his stare still on Franklin. 

 

They started stripping now, taking their clothes off. They both were throwing these clothing on the ground too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, they were both naked, touching and glancing at each other. 

 

Franklin reached into the nightstand drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. 

 

Trevor grabbed the bottle from Frank's hand, he threw it on the ground. It wasn't near them anymore. 

 

“You don't need that for me, sugar.” 

 

Franklin looked at him. He didn't want that ruining what he was going to do. He didn't know how to ask Trevor ethier, without getting embarrassed. 

 

So instead, he started kissing down Trevor's body, on his chest and stomach. 

 

Trevor smiles at him. 

 

Franklin stares at Trevor's slightly hard erection, being in his thoughts. He had a slight blush. He started to lick the head of it. 

 

Trevor smirked, he licks his lips. He was liking the attention, although he was still oblivious to what Franklin is planning. 

 

Franklin puts it in his mouth, putting the older male’s dick down his throat. He was licking and sucking the shaft now. While he was also bobbing his head, up and down. He let out a small moan against it. 

 

Trevor still has his smirk, he loves the vibrations on his dick from Franklin's mouth. 

 

After a few more seconds, Frank pulled his mouth off there. He noticed that Trevor's dick is slicked up, covered in his saliva. 

 

Trevor was breathing, resting for a second with his eyes closed. 

 

Franklin quickly moved, getting on top of Trevor again. His legs are on each side of him. He grabbed Trevor's erection, positioning it. His entrance was over the tip of Trevor's dick. 

 

Trevor hadn't noticed yet. 

 

Franklin had a nervous glance in his eyes. He blushed madly, like last night, at the thought of Trevor inside him. 

 

Before Trevor could open those hazel eyes and notice what he was doing, Franklin puts Trevor's erection in him. 

 

He goes down halfway. 

 

Trevor's eyes snapped open. He quickly grabs onto Franklin's arms. Franklin had grabbed Trevor's shoulders, his stare at the ceiling for a second as he was arching his back, at the weird feeling. 

 

Trevor touched down Frank's back then, he grabs Franklin's ass with both hands, keeping Franklin from slipping down any further. 

 

“F-Franklin..fuck~” 

 

Franklin's eyes widened a little bit, as he felt a sharp pain and strange pressure in him. He breathed heavily. 

 

Trevor notices that, trying to pull out. 

 

Franklin saw that, he kept his grip on Trevor. “D-Don't pull out..” 

 

Trevor nods his head. He turned them. 

 

Franklin was on his bed now, his back against it, with Trevor on top of him. Trevor was also still inside him. 

 

Trevor felt that Franklin is very warm inside. He also felt how tight Franklin is around his erection. 

 

He was also staring at him now. He looked at Franklin’s dark-skinned body, Franklin's flustered face, his breaths and pants, everything. 

 

“T..” Franklin panted. 

 

Trevor moved his hands on Franklin’s hips. He thrusts in and out now, slow paced. 

 

Franklin whimpered, his breathing shaky. That pain was unbearable to him. He was closing his eyes now, tightly. He grabs on the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. 

 

Trevor grabbed Frank's face with his hand, in a gentle way. “Frank..” 

 

Franklin slowly opened his eyes, looking at him. 

 

Trevor stared into Frank's eyes. “Relax with me.” he said, quietly and warmly. 

 

He leaned in and kissed Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin hummed softly in the kiss, loving it. He lets it distracted him from the uncomfortableness. He wrapped his arms around Trevor's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

 

Trevor was also holding Franklin close. He deepened the kiss, slowly putting his tongue in Frank's mouth, entangling their tongues together. 

 

Franklin moaned quietly, he stares in Trevor's eyes. 

 

Trevor grabs Franklin's thighs, gently. He held him there as he kept thrusting. 

 

He pulls away from that kiss so that they could breathe. 

 

They were both panting. Franklin had finally relaxed. 

 

Trevor kisses Franklin's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin. 

 

He thrusted slightly hard and deep now. 

 

Both of them were close. 

 

Franklin was moaning his name. “Ahh~ T-Trev~ Trevor~” 

 

Trevor was also in pleasured bliss. He moaned, he had a loving look in his eyes too. “Franklin~” 

 

His last thrust was in Franklin’s prostate. He came in Franklin as he moaned. 

 

Franklin shivers at the feeling. He felt so much pleasure when Trevor hit that spot in him. It send him over the edge. 

 

He moans as he arched his back. He came on Trevor's stomach and on himself. 

 

He panted again, he rested for a second. 

 

Then, Trevor pulled out. He cleaned them up with a towel that he found. He threw it somewhere else in the room. 

 

After that, he lays down and pulls Franklin closer to him, wrapping his arms around Franklin's body. He held him again. 

 

Franklin smiled tiredly, he closed his eyes again, falling asleep. 

 

Trevor just stared at him, being sleepy himself but, didn't care, he keeps looking at his sleeping lover. He loves that Franklin is in a peaceful state. He took in his nice scent. 

 

He loves him. Although, he'd wait to tell him. For now, he just stayed there, enjoying this. 

 

That warmth between them. 

 


	32. Lamar x Franklin - Morning Blow

It's early in the morning, being 5:32am. 

 

Lamar and Franklin were laying in the bed, together, the blankets over them. It was warm between them. 

 

Franklin liked that, smiling. He was awake, like always. He has his body sat slightly up. He watched Lamar as his lover is still sleeping, his eyes closed. Frank kept looking at him. He loves Lamar's slightly soft skin. 

 

He thought about something then, he goes under the blanket. 

 

Lamar is wearing just boxers. It is always really warm when these two sleep together, so he doesn't wear much. He was still peacefully asleep, not noticing the movement that Franklin made. 

 

Franklin pulled down Lamar's boxers. Then, he threw the clothing on the ground. 

 

After that, he stared at the long, soft dick in front of him. He ran a finger down it, just staring, for now. 

 

He licks the head of it, in circles, around and over. He also licked down the shaft. 

 

Lamar made a noise, a low breath, in his sleep. 

 

Franklin has a slight smirk. He loved to give some pleasure to his boyfriend. 

 

After that thought, he opened his mouth, taking the tip of Lamar's dick in between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it again. 

 

He takes the dick deeper into his mouth, putting it halfway down his throat. He felt it twitched, starting to get hard. 

 

Lamar wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. He breathed heavily, loving the feeling. He mouthed a 'fuck’, under his breath. 

 

Franklin took Lamar's slightly-hard erection in more, bobbing his head, up and down. He sucked it. It started to get covered in his saliva, during this. 

 

Lamar moaned softly. 

 

Franklin kept going, licking and sucking it. His tongue was also wrapped around the erection now. 

 

Lamar moans again, at that. “Fuck~ Franklin~” He grabs onto the bed sheets, on each side of him, in a tighten grip. 

 

Franklin noticed that, before he closes his eyes. He held his gag reflex. He also moaned, against Lamar's shaft. 

 

Lamar loved the vibrations of Franklin's moans and hums against his dick. He also liked how warm Franklin's mouth is. 

 

After a few more seconds, Lamar arched his back, moaning as he came in his lover's mouth. 

 

Franklin swallowed it all down. He slowly puts his mouth off there. He was panting, still being under the blanket as he rested for a second. 

 

Lamar was also panting. He was resting as his body is still laying on the bed, on his back. 

 

Frank is still in between Lamar's legs. 

 

Until he sat up, out of the blanket. 

 

Franklin smiled at Lamar now. “Morning.” 

 

Lamar looked at Franklin. “Man, that was great. Can I have a blowjob every morning?” he said to him, smirking. 

 

Franklin blushed a bit. “Oh, shut up.” Although, he had a sarcastic grin. 

 

Lamar just smirked again. 

 


	33. Franklin x Lamar - Dreamily Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a loving Framar smut that I wrote ♡ Instead of sleeping xDD

It's 2:29am, being night, dark and cold out there. 

Lamar is at Franklin’s house, in Vinewood Hills again.

They were hanging out and talking while having a few drinks, some beers, earlier. Now they were sleeping.

Franklin didn't want Lamar to sleep on the couch, alone, with only a thin blanket. So, he let him stay in his bed. They were in the same bed now, asleep. 

Well, Franklin was, until he heard some noises coming from the male next to him now. 

Franklin opened his eyes and turned around. He lays on his other side, facing Lamar now. He looked, noticing that his best friend is still asleep but, causing movement as he's dreaming.

Frank slightly rolled his eyes, about to go back to sleep. But then, he saw something.

Lamar was still in his sleep, laying on his stomach. He had started clawing at the bed under him. Then, he grabs the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. He was breathing, panting. There's also a slight blush on him.

Franklin reached out, about to touch Lamar's shoulder. He was worried about him.

Lamar lets out a moan, still asleep. “F-Franklin..”

Franklin's eyes slightly widened.

“H-Harder..” Lamar also said, shuttering in his sleep.

Franklin was in his thoughts. Lamar is having a sexual dream about him? And by the sounds of it, in the dream, Lamar is getting fucked by him. He didn't know that Lamar liked guys, let alone him.

After that thought, Franklin finally shaked Lamar out of it, waking him up.

“What the fuck-!?” Lamar yelled out, angrily. He wakes up.

He opened his eyes and saw Franklin. Then, he remembered his dream. He sat up. His eyes were wide as he is blushing a bit.

“M-Maybe I should sleep on the couch now.” Lamar said, getting up. He was about to leave.

Until Franklin grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

Lamar falls down, onto the bed, on his back.

Franklin gets closer to Lamar as he got on top of him.

Lamar was staring at him now. His blush darkened again. He also had a nervous look in his eyes. He glanced at Franklin.

“F-Frank..” he said, nervously, his voice was also quiet.

Franklin gave a nice, gentle smile to him. “Relax. I'm not gonna do anything to you. You know that, Lamar.”

That smile felt warm to Lamar. He calmed down.

Franklin looked at him. “Were you having a wet dream about me? Do you have feelings for me, Lamar?” he asked

Lamar blushes, feeling a little embarrassed. “Y-Yeah. I don't like all guys. O-Only you. I-I like you a lot. It's been like that for awhile now.”

Franklin smiles to that. “I like you too.”

Lamar smiled at that. But then, he noticed something. He's sure that Franklin notices it too.

He has a bulge in his boxers, he is hard from that dream he had.

Franklin stares at it for a second, then at him. “Let's take care of that. Can I touch you~?”

Lamar shivered at that. “Y-You can..”

Franklin had another smile. He kisses down Lamar's chest and stomach. He loved Lamar's body, his soft skin.

Lamar let out hums and pants, as Franklin is doing this.

Franklin reaches up and touched Lamar's nipples, he rubbed them in circles, with a finger on each.

Lamar moaned softly. He has another blush, at how sensitive he is.

Franklin just smiles.

He pulled Lamar's sweatpants and boxers down, taking these clothing off. He takes off his own boxers and tank top too. He threw all of the clothes on the ground.

They were both naked now.

Lamar blushes even more, he didn't want to feel more embarrassment, so he started to turn his body. 

Franklin stopped him, he gripped Lamar's shoulder, in a gentle way. “Please stay like this.”

Lamar was hesitant but, did it anyway. He slowly turned on his back again.

Franklin kept that smile.

After that, Franklin grabbed Lamar's shaft, he stroked it now.

Lamar lets out another moan. He closes his eyes, for a second.

Then, Franklin puts his fingers in his own mouth. He sucked on these fingers as he kept stroking Lamar's dick, up and down.

He pulls the fingers out of his mouth, after a few more seconds. Those fingers were covered in his saliva.

He leans down, putting one of them against the outside of Lamar's hole.

Lamar's eyes snapped open. Lamar grabs Franklin's wrist.

“F..”

“L..trust me. I just want you. After awhile, it'll feel good.”

Lamar still was unsure.

Franklin has a smile again, a gentle one. He wasn't going to pressure Lamar if he didn't want this.

“Lamar, do you want me to stop?”

“I-I don't know.. I don't want to stop here, just promise me that..”

Franklin knew what he was gonna say already.

He smiled warmly. “I promise that I'II be gentle. I won't hurt you, Lamar.”

Lamar gave a slight, shy smile.

Franklin starts rubbing a finger on Lamar's hole.

Lamar liked the sensation of that.

Franklin looks at him.

Lamar nods his head, letting him. He trusts Frank.

Franklin slowly pushes two of his fingers in Lamar.

Lamar let out a sharp breath.

Franklin fingered him, spreading his hole. He moved his fingers, in and out of Lamar. He also stretched it, scissoring the ring of muscle inside him.

Lamar lets a broken moan fall out of his mouth. “F-Franklin..Ah..” he also said. 

After a minute, Franklin pulls out his fingers. He reached into the nightstand drawer and grabs some things. He puts on a condom then, opens the bottle of lube. He lubed his own erection, covering it. He puts the bottle back, closing the nightstand drawer after.

Lamar tried to turn on his arms and knees. But, Franklin stopped him again, keeping Lamar on his back.

“I wanna see what look you give, as I push inside you~” Franklin said, slightly lusty.

Lamar blushed deeply.

Franklin got close to Lamar, grabbing Lamar's legs. He spreads them, then he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance.

He pushed inside him, halfway and slowly.

Lamar breathed heavily, a pain going through him. His eyes closed, tightly shut.

Franklin waited for Lamar to adjust, he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Lamar slowly opened his eyes again. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders.

Franklin starts to thrust, in and out of Lamar. He loves how tight and good it felt in him. He holds onto Lamar's thighs as he kept thrusting.

Lamar had a blush again, feeling Franklin's erection as it went deeper in his tightness now.

He slowly pulled Franklin down, closer to him. His arms still around Frank.

He moaned again. He also panted. “Ahh~ Franklin~”

“Lamar~”

They were both moaning now.

Both of them were close to their climax already.

Franklin's thrusts were hard and deep now. He thrusted into Lamar's prostate. He would do it over and over again, but he wanted to enjoy this a bit longer.

Lamar arched his back as he moans loudly. “F-Fuck~!”

He blushed again, for another second. Being silent now, quietly moaning.

Franklin smiled, thinking that Lamar was adorable just now.

He leaned down, in Lamar's lips. He kissed him.

Lamar kisses him back. He opens his mouth a little bit. He lets Franklin put his tongue in there.

They kept kissing, entangling their tongues together. They held each other's hand too, their fingers also entangled.

After awhile, they both came. Lamar cums on his lower abdomen. Franklin came in the condom.

Franklin pulled out of him. He takes the condom off. He tied and throws it away.

Lamar was still calming down.

Franklin lays down, next to Lamar. He pulled him close now.

Lamar smiled a bit at him now. He stared into Franklin's eyes.

Franklin was also staring, in Lamar's eyes.

They both cuddled in each other's arms, staying there, resting and relaxing. They liked the warmth between them. 

Lamar closed his eyes, with a smile. He really loves him. 

 


	34. Franklin x Lamar - Under Him

It was night, dark out. Franklin and Lamar were alone. They're at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills.

 

They are together, have been for a few months now.

 

In their relationship, usually Lamar is on top, actually he always is. Franklin is on the bottom. It's been like that for awhile.

 

Lamar says it's because he's an alpha male, he has a ‘reputation’ to uphold.

 

Franklin didn't mind, he let him have his way.

 

At first anyway.

 

Now he wanted to be on top. His thoughts were filled with an urge to fuck Lamar. To have Lamar under him, a wanting to be inside the other male. To hear Lamar's moans. These thoughts were driving Frank crazy.

 

So, Franklin thought up a plan. He knew that Lamar would downright refuse and resist it, if he asked him. Franklin ended up thinking of an idea, it's a perfect one. Now he just has to act on it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Franklin walked over to Lamar, who was sitting on the couch.

 

“Hey, Lamar, wanna play a video game?”

 

Lamar smiles at him. “Sure, dawg. I'm gonna win this, nigga.”

 

Franklin smirked at that. “Oh really? If you're so sure about that, then why don't we bet on something.”

 

Lamar also had a smirk. “Hell yeah. What's the bet?”

 

Franklin was still smirking. “If you win, you get to have your way again and fuck me as long as you want~” His voice was lusty to get Lamar to fall into his trap. 

 

It had worked. 

 

Lamar slightly licked his lips at that now. “Ok~ What do you get if you win?”

 

“If I win, I get to fuck you. You're gonna be on the bottom this time.” Franklin also said.

 

Lamar had a blush, as he heard that. 'Oh hell no. I'm not losing this.’ he thought

 

“Fine. Bet.” Lamar said to him.

 

Then, Lamar grinned, getting up and walking to Frank. He was standing over the shorter male, being as he's the taller one, out of both of them. He stared at him. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight~” His voice was low and seductive.

 

Franklin would have usually shivered at Lamar's dirty talk. But, this time, he didn't. He just looked at him. He glared at Lamar, as he rolled his eyes.

 

Lamar just snickered to that. He kept his grin.

 

After that, they both sat down on the couch.

 

They started playing the video game, that Franklin chose. It was a shooting game.

 

Frank didn't let Lamar win. He was great at the game, doing better than his boyfriend.

 

Lamar was shocked, he struggled to keep up with him.

 

Eventually, the game was over. Franklin had won. Lamar lost to it.

 

Lamar's eyes widened, his stare was on the ground. After another second, those eyes went to normal. He was lost in a deep thought, taking a breath.

 

Although, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Franklin's touch.

 

Franklin grabs Lamar's wrist, pulling him up. He pulled Lamar into the room downstairs (which is Franklin's bedroom).

 

Lamar let himself be dragged down there. He heard Franklin closing the door behind them.

 

'This can't be happening..’ Lamar's mind screamed. But, he was silent, not saying anything.

 

Franklin drags Lamar over to the bed and pushed him down on it. Lamar was on his back, against that bed now.

 

Lamar looked up at his lover, as Franklin gets on top of him.

 

Franklin stares at Lamar.

 

Lamar was also staring at Franklin.

 

He felt helpless. He couldn't move. He just stays there, under Frank. He wanted to get up, but he remembered the bet, so he didn't. He wasn't looking at Franklin now.

 

Franklin noticed the nervous and slightly scared look in Lamar's eyes. Now he felt bad, he didn't want to force Lamar into this, if he didn't want it.

 

“Lamar..?”

 

Lamar slowly looked at him. 

 

“We don't have to do this, if you don't want to..” Franklin said to him.

 

“I-It's fine. A deal is a deal. I lost the bet, you won. That's just how it is. J-Just get it over with..” Lamar could feel his voice shaking. 

 

“L, I'm not gonna force you. Let's just forget about it.”

 

Lamar shaked his head 'no’. He wants to be fair. He isn't the type to just bitch out on a bet that he lost.

 

He wanted to do this. He gave a slight smile to Franklin.

 

“F, it's alright. Just do it.”

 

Frank nods his head. “Ok. Let me know if you're not alright, if you're not comfortable, then I'II stop. I'II be as gentle and slow as I can.”

 

Lamar slowly nods his head. He blushes in embarrassment, hearing that.

 

Franklin just gives a smile to him.

 

Lamar stayed quiet.

 

There was silence between them.

 

Until Franklin finally did something.

 

He leans in, kissing Lamar, on the lips.

 

Lamar hummed softly, closing his eyes for a second. He lets him, as he kisses Franklin back. 

 

Frank keeps kissing him. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth.

 

Lamar let a noise out, into Franklin's mouth.

 

Franklin has a smile, against Lamar's lips.

 

He pulls away, after a minute.

 

They were both panting.

 

Both of them strip, taking their clothes off. Their clothing was on the ground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were naked now.

 

Franklin was silently staring into Lamar's eyes.

 

He also stared at Lamar's body, putting his hand down that soft, dark skin.

 

Lamar blushed madly at that. He shut his eyes tightly.

 

Franklin smiles to that.

 

Lamar lets Franklin do what he wants. He felt it as Franklin touched him and kisses everywhere on his body. Lamar had another blush again, he bit his lower lip, at that.

 

Franklin reached up and touches Lamar's nipples. He was circling around and rubbing them now. They're so soft too, like Lamar's skin and lips.

 

Lamar lets out a moan then, he quickly covered his mouth, with his own hand. He was blushing deeply again.

 

Franklin smiled again, at that. 'He’s so adorable right now.’ he thought, to himself.

 

He kisses Lamar's collarbone, chest, and stomach. Then, he puts his own fingers in his mouth, he sucked, covering and slicking them in saliva. He pulls them out, after a few seconds.

 

Franklin leans down again. He reaches and puts these fingers against Lamar's hole. He rubbed the outside of his lover's entrance.

 

He also kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark there.

 

Lamar felt that strange sensation. He arches under Franklin, letting out another moan. He was blushing again.

 

Franklin had another smile, at Lamar being adorable again.

 

He pulls his fingers away. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube, from the nightstand drawer. He puts both on.

 

Then, he got closer to Lamar again. He grabs Lamar's legs, spreading them, as he positioned himself on Lamar's entrance. His dick near there.

 

He pushed inside him, halfway.

 

Lamar was arching his back, he lets out a low, pained moan. He whimpered, breathing heavily. He closes his eyes.

 

Franklin holds him, his arms around Lamar, comforting him through it. He let him adjust. Then, a minute later, he started to move in him.

 

Lamar felt Frank's erection in him, against his (Lamar's) tight walls. He grabbed onto the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. He let out quiet whimpers and pants.

 

Franklin kept going. He thrusts in and out of him, slowly. He held onto Lamar's thighs, gently.

 

Lamar started to relax. He panted again, quietly. He was moaning softly now.

 

Franklin was thrusting even more in Lamar. He thrusted a little bit harder and deeper inside, medium paced. He feels Lamar's tightness and warmth. He loved it. He moaned at the feeling.

 

“Lamar~”

 

Lamar arched his back again. He moans at that. “F-Frank..Franklin..~”

 

Eventually, they both came, at the same time. Lamar came on his own lower abdomen. And Franklin cums in the condom.

 

Frank pulled out. He takes off the condom. He tied and threw it away.

 

Lamar was coming down from it all. Everything during that felt good, he couldn't understand it. He tried not to think about it, for now anyway.

 

Franklin lays down, next to Lamar, after that.

 

They were both laying down on the bed now.

 

Lamar had calmed down, he snuggled against him. He nuzzled with Franklin.

 

Franklin had a smile, staring at him again.

 

Lamar blushed a bit again. He was feeling like Frank was teasing him with his thoughts.

 

Which Franklin wasn't.

 

Franklin just smiles even more. He leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips again.

 

Lamar smiled into the kiss.

 

After they pull apart, both of them kept cuddling each other.

 

Lamar stayed in Franklin's arms.

 

They cuddled, until they both eventually fall asleep. 

 


	35. Lamar x Franklin - Silent and Secret Lovin’

Lamar and Franklin are secretly together. Being in a gay relationship in the hood is hard, so they kept quiet about it. No one knew. It's their secret. 

 

Lamar wants Franklin right now, badly. He even texted him that. Sure that masturbating while thinking about Franklin was nice but, he needed him. They haven't had sex with each other in two months. It was too long for Lamar. 

 

He wanted him. He wants to kiss, touch, and fuck him. He had a wanting to be inside Frank right now. And he couldn't get rid of it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin texts him back, saying that he was coming out of the house now.

 

They could not have sex in Franklin's house, because of his aunt. They couldn't do it at Lamar's place, cause of Lamar's mom.

 

So, both of them decided that the van was the best bet, it was a better idea than anything else.

 

Franklin got in. Then, Lamar drove off. He was driving somewhere else than there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar drives to an abandoned area. He stops the van.

 

They both got out, walking to the back. They opened it and get in. Lamar closes the doors behind them.

 

Franklin noticed a blanket on the floor of the van.

 

He lays down on that blanket, his back against it now.

 

Lamar smirked, he gets on top of him.

 

Franklin also grinned.

 

Lamar leaned down and kissed Frank's lips.

 

Franklin smiles into the kiss.

 

Lamar also smiled, he kept kissing him. He deepened the kiss, after awhile.

 

Franklin hummed softly against Lamar's lips.

 

After another minute, they pull apart. They both panted.

 

They started taking their clothes off, stripping. Until both of them were naked, wearing nothing.

 

Lamar kisses down Franklin's body. He also starts stroking Frank's shaft.

 

Franklin lets out a noise.

 

Lamar kept going. He stroked it, up and down. He could feel Franklin getting hard in his hand.

 

Franklin let out some pants.

 

Lamar stares at him. He licks the head of Franklin's erection, around and over. He could taste the precum leaking from the tip.

 

Frank lets out more hums. He also let out a moan.

 

Lamar takes Franklin's dick into his mouth, putting it down his throat. He was licking and sucking it now. He bobs his head, up and down.

 

Franklin grabs Lamar's hair with a gentle grip. He puts his fingers through it.

 

Lamar loved that. He hummed against the shaft, as he sucked it more.

 

Franklin liked the vibrations on his dick, he also loves Lamar's warm mouth. He lets out another moan.

 

After a few more seconds, he came in Lamar's mouth.

 

Lamar swallowed it all down then, he pulls away. He was breathing.

 

Then, he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his jeans’ pocket. He puts both on. 

 

Lamar was lubing his erection really good now, he covered it. He also rubbed some lube on the outside of Franklin's hole. 

 

He closed the bottle, putting it away.

 

After that, Lamar gets closer to him. He pulled Franklin over. He spreads Franklin's legs, positioning his lubed dick near Franklin's entrance.

 

Franklin was blushing a bit.

 

'He’s so cute, sometimes.’ Lamar thought, to himself.

 

Lamar pushed in him, loving how so warm and tight Frank's walls are. 

 

Franklin moaned softly, arching his back.

 

Lamar was thrusting, in and out of Franklin, medium paced now.

 

Franklin was panting at that. He wrapped his legs around Lamar's waist.

 

He also wraps his arms around Lamar's shoulders, pulling him close.

 

Lamar's thrusts were slightly hard and deep.

 

Franklin was losing himself in the pleasure.

 

They were both moaning now.

 

Lamar thrusted even more inside. He hits Franklin's prostate with another thrust. He was hitting it, over and over again.

 

Franklin moans loudly. “Fuck~! L-Lamar~!”

 

“Franklin~” Lamar leans in Franklin's neck, kissing the skin there. He leaves a mark, a dark hickey on his lover's neck.

 

Lamar stared into Frank's eyes.

 

Franklin did the same, looking into Lamar's eyes.

 

They were staring at each other.

 

Both of them eventually came. Franklin cums on his own lower stomach, while Lamar came in the condom.

 

Lamar pulled out. He takes off the condom. He tied and throws it away from them.

 

After that, he lays down, next to Franklin.

 

They were cuddling now, staying there, in each other's warmth. They loved it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short yet sweet Framar smut one-shot ♡ ⚣


	36. Lamar x Trevor ~ X-mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a close friend of mine ♡ & I hope that you all also like it :) ❦

It was christmas eve. It's almost night, getting darker out. 

 

Lamar walked around his apartment. He was thinking, being deep in his thoughts. 

 

Him and Trevor have been in a relationship for over a year now. 

 

He wanted to get a gift for Trevor this christmas. But, he couldn't think of anything to get him. He was struggling as he thought to himself. 

 

He sighed, giving up on it. He sat down on the couch. He had a sad look in his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar heard his phone as it made a noise. He got a text from someone. He checked the message. It was from Trevor. 

 

'Hey, sugar ♡ Wanna come over? We could do something ;)’ 

 

Lamar slightly blushed at that text. 

 

'Sure, be right over ;) I'm coming there now.’ he texted that back to Trevor. 

 

Then, he gets up and walks out there, down the stairs. He gets into his car and drives off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar gets there, to Trevor's place. He got out, walking over. He walks into the trailer, closing the door behind him. 

 

He noticed that it looked neat and smells better. Trevor probably cleaned up before he got there, that's what Lamar thought anyway. 

 

Lamar walked into Trevor's room. He noticed the older male on the bed, laying there with only boxers on. 

 

He also notices that there is a candle on the nightstand, it was a scented one. It smelled like strawberries. A nice scent. 

 

He looked at him again. 

 

Trevor was smirking at Lamar. “Well, are you coming over here or not? Sugar~” 

 

Lamar smirked a bit at that. He walked to Trevor. He takes off his clothes, except his boxers. Then, he gets on top of him. 

 

Trevor smirks at the younger male. 

 

Lamar leaned down and kissed Trevor on the lips. 

 

Trevor hummed, he smirked against Lamar's lips. He kisses him back. 

 

They kept kissing for awhile, entangling their tongues together. 

 

Trevor let a moan out, into Lamar's mouth. 

 

They pull away from each other, for a second. 

 

Lamar touched him now, he also kisses down Trevor's body. 

 

Trevor lets out a few hums and some pants. He gives a bottle of lube to Lamar. 

 

Lamar smiles at him. 

 

They pull their boxers down, both being naked now. 

 

Lamar opened the bottle. He rubbed the outside of Trevor's hole. He also lubed his own erection, covering it. Then, he puts the bottle down on the nightstand, after he closes it. 

 

After that, he grabs Trevor's legs, putting them over his shoulders. 

 

Trevor had a grin. “Now who's being dirty minded?” 

 

Lamar just gave another smirk to that. 

 

He pushed inside him. 

 

Trevor moaned at the feeling, loving it. 

 

Lamar thrusts in and out of him, medium paced. 

 

“T~” 

 

“Fuck~ L~” 

 

Lamar goes faster in him. 

 

Trevor panted, moaning more. 

 

Lamar kept thrusting in that pace. He started to thrust harder and deeper in him. 

 

They were both panting now. Both of them were already close. 

 

Lamar thrusted more, hitting Trevor's prostate. 

 

Trevor moans louder, arching his back now. 

 

“Lamar~!” 

 

“T-Trevor~” Lamar also moaned, in a breathless voice. 

 

In that last second, they both came. 

 

Lamar pulled out of him. He lays down, next to Trevor. 

 

They were cuddling, as Trevor snuggled closer to him, his body against Lamar's. 

 

Lamar liked the warmth. He smiled at that. He wrapped his arms around Trevor, holding him now. 

 

He still holds him, as they slowly fall asleep. 

 

Trevor stayed close to Lamar. 

 

Being held by Lamar was what Trevor wanted for christmas. Well, he got just that. 

 

Trevor smiles again, as he closed his eyes. 

 

They both slept peacefully, in that night. 

 


	37. Franklin x Michael - This Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote this one for other friend ❥

Franklin is at home, spending christmas alone this year. He wanted to be with his friends, but they had other plans. 

 

Although, his best friend, Lamar had spent some time with him. They were hanging out, talking and having a few beers together. It was nice. 

 

Until Lamar said that he had to leave and see Trevor now. 

 

Franklin didn't mind tho, he gave a smile to him and said goodbye. 

 

Lamar also had a smile, then he left. 

 

Franklin sighed softly, feeling loneliness again. He had another beer, as he sat down on his couch. 

 

He was lost in his thoughts now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Michael felt the same. He was lonely. His ‘wife’ and children who are older now, don't really celebrate christmas with him anymore. It slightly made him sad. 

 

He has a beer, sitting on his bed. 

 

Michael was texting Franklin, eventually. Knowing Trevor has plans already with Lamar. 

 

'F, can we hang out?’ Was his message to the younger male. 

 

'Sure, M. Come over.’ Franklin had texted back. 

 

Michael finished his drink, walking downstairs and putting the empty beer bottle in the trash after. 

 

He walks out and got into his car. He drives away, to Franklin's house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Franklin stayed there, on that couch. He was waiting for Michael. He hums softly. 

 

Frank heard someone knocking on the door. He gets up and opened it. He saw the older man standing in front of him. 

 

“Hey, dawg.” he said, then he lets Michael in, closing the door behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They had sat down on the couch, drinking alcohol as they talked about stuff. 

 

Both of them were in a slight drunken state of mind. Although, not too out of it. 

 

Michael started leaning into Franklin, without realizing it. 

 

Franklin noticed that. He leaned in, kissing Michael's lips now. 

 

Michael blushes, he made a noise in Frank's mouth. He kisses him back. 

 

Franklin smirked against the older male's lips. He kissed him more, as he deepened the kiss. 

 

Michael felt it as Franklin's tongue entered his mouth. He lets out a moan. 

 

After a minute, they both pull away from that kiss. They panted a bit, then both of them get up. 

 

They walked into Frank's room. 

 

Franklin closes the door behind them. Then, he starts taking off his clothes. 

 

Michael was blushing to that, although he has a small smirk too. He also started to strip everything off. 

 

Both of them threw their clothes onto the ground. 

 

They were both naked after that, getting onto the bed. Michael tried to get on top of him, but Frank flipped them over. 

 

Franklin was on top now, as Michael was on his back against the bed. 

 

Michael didn't seem to mind, letting him with a slight grin. 

 

Franklin smiled at that. He leans down and kissed him again. 

 

They started kissing and touching each other. 

 

Franklin kisses down Michael's body. On the older male's collarbone, chest, and stomach. 

 

Michael pants a little bit. 

 

Franklin hummed softly, his lips on that skin of the older male. He started grinding their erections together. He liked it, biting his lip. 

 

“Fuck~” Frank lets out a moan. 

 

Michael let out another moan too. 

 

They grinded for awhile, liking the fraction. 

 

That tension in them had started fading away. 

 

Their warm bodies were against each other. 

 

Franklin stopped for a second and reached down, rubbing his fingers on Michael's hole now. 

 

Michael pushes on Frank's fingers, shuddering and closing his eyes. 

 

After awhile, Michael had a wanting to feel Franklin's dick in him. 

 

“Frank~ Please, stop teasing me~ I-I wanna feel you~” 

 

Franklin smirks again. And without thinking about it, he slightly licked his lips at the thought of being in Michael. 

 

He pulls his fingers away and grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer of that nightstand. He lubes the outside of Michael's hole and then, he was lubing his own erection as he covered it. He puts that bottle back after. 

 

Franklin positions his dick near Michael's entrance. He holds onto Michael's hips. 

 

“You want this?” he asked him, his voice was lusty and low, yet it was also warmly said. 

 

Michael shivered slightly, at Franklin's voice. He nods his head, slowly. “Yeah.” he told Frank, quietly. 

 

Franklin held him, as he pushed inside Michael, halfway. He moaned, at how tight the older male is. 

 

“Damn, Michael~” 

 

Michael was breathing heavily, as he shuddered again, at the feeling of Frank's erection. He was wrapping his arms around Franklin's shoulders now. 

 

After he let Michael adjust to it, Franklin starts to move in him. His thrusts slowly picking up speed. 

 

Franklin was thrusting in a medium pace now. 

 

Michael also moaned again. He wraps his legs around Franklin's waist, tightly. He was holding onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip too. 

 

Franklin thrusted more, deeper and harder inside the flustered mess under him. 

 

They were both panting and moaning. That pleasure was intensifying in both of them. They were both close. 

 

“Franklin~” 

 

“Mikey~” 

 

Franklin kissed Michael's neck, leaving a dark mark there. 

 

Their moans got louder. Until eventually, they both came. Michael cums on his own lower abdomen, covering his stomach. While Frank came inside him. 

 

Michael was shivering at that. He blushed again. 

 

Both of them looked at each other. 

 

Franklin stared into Michael's eyes. 

 

Michael was staring back too. 

 

They kiss each other. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, Franklin pulled out of him. He cleaned them up. Then, they lay down, together. 

 

They were laying there, enjoying the quiet between them. 

 

Franklin pulls Michael closer, as he wrapped his arms around him. He holds the older male, cuddling him. 

 

He notices that Michael had snuggled up and already fallen asleep. 

 

Franklin had a smile. He also closed his eyes and falls asleep with him. 

 

They were both having a peaceful sleep now, being in each other's warmth. 

 

This warming feeling in their hearts was nice. 

 

That was a great christmas after all. 

 


	38. Franklin x Lamar - Blushing A Bit With Him

They were at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills again, alone together. They were downstairs, in the room, with the door closed and locked. 

 

They're on the bed. Lamar has his back against it as he is laying down, Franklin is on top of him. 

 

Both of them are also naked, their clothes everywhere on the ground. 

 

Franklin had lubed his fingers, pushing them in Lamar. He was moving those fingers, in and out. He twisted and curled them, inside the male under him. He scissored around as he was spreading him open. 

 

Lamar slightly blushed, feeling a bit flustered, because he felt Frank's fingers in him. He was panting and breathing heavily, during it. He had his eyes closed for a second. 

 

Frank was trying to pleasure Lamar. But, it seemed to be doing the opposite of that. 

 

"Fuck.." Lamar just felt strange, it was also slightly hurting. 

  
  
Frank kept thrusting his fingers in Lamar, hoping to pleasure him soon. 

 

'Does he even know what he's doing?’ Lamar thought, to himself. 

 

Lamar was silently in his thoughts, quietly staring at the ceiling. 

  
  
Franklin accidentally touched something, it was soft. 

 

That snapped Lamar out of it. 

  
  
Lamar moaned loudly, in surprise, as he was arching his back a bit now. His eyes widened for a second then, he was closing them again. He was blushing madly, in embarrassment. 

  
  
Franklin just smiled, kissing Lamar's neck, in an affectionate and loving way. 

  
  
Lamar didn't look at him, his eyes slightly opened. 

 

Franklin didn't mind as he stares at him. He kept going as he thrusted his fingers in that spot, in Lamar's prostate. Over and over again. In a hard and medium pace. 

 

Lamar couldn't stop moaning, his hand covered his mouth. Although, Frank could still hear Lamar's moans. 

 

Franklin smirked, just a little bit, to that. 

  
After awhile, Lamar couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure anymore. 

  
  
"F-Frank~ I'm gonna.." Lamar said, in a now breathless voice. He was still moaning as he kept his blush. 

 

  
Franklin was still staring at him, he kisses down Lamar's body. "I know, I am too~" he said to him. 

  
  
Lamar also stared back. 

  
  
Frank keeps his fingers inside Lamar, as he started to lick Lamar's shaft. 

  
  
Lamar lets out another moan at that. 

  
  
Franklin licked it more then, he puts his mouth on there. He puts Lamar's erection down his throat as he starts sucking and licking it now. He bobs his head, up and down, during that. 

  
  
Lamar grabs the bed sheets, in a tighten grip, as he moaned. 

  
He panted as Franklin sucked him off. He was very close now. 

  
  
Frank pulled his mouth off Lamar's dick. Then, he got on top of Lamar again, he puts his erection on Lamar's. He was also nearing his climax.

  
He was grinding against him now. 

  
  
That felt nice to both of them, the pleasure and heat also intensified. Their bodies felt so warm. 

  
  
Their bare shafts were rubbing together, in between them. They grinded more, a bit harder now. They both also kept panting. 

  
  
"F-Fuck~" Lamar said 

  
  
"Lamar~" Franklin moaned. 

  
  
All that could be heard in the room is their breaths and pants. Until they both came. 

  
  
Lamar came on his lower stomach while Franklin cums on his own abdomen and Lamar's inner right thigh. 

  
  
Both of them were a mess but, they didn't care that second. 

  
  
Frank leans down as Lamar also leaned in. They kissed, liking each other's lips. 

  
  
They stayed there, still kissing, enjoying the silence between them. 

  
  
After a few minutes, they noticed that it was very dark out now. 

  
  
They get up and went into the bathroom. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin get in the shower, together. They washed and cleaned up. They loved the warm water running down their skin. 

  
  
After that, they got out, drying themselves off with towels. They put on their boxers then, walked back into the room. 

  
  
Both of them get in the bed again and under the blankets, warming up more. 

  
  
They got closer, staying in each other's arms. 

   
  
Franklin smiles tiredly, as he closes his eyes, he falls asleep. 

  
  
Lamar does the same after a minute of watching Franklin sleeping in a peaceful state. He smiled as he also felt sleepy. He closed his eyes again, falling asleep with him. 

 


	39. Trevor x Lamar - Such A Strange Sensation

Lamar and Trevor are at Lamar's apartment again. 

 

They are loving the comforting silence between them, as they were snuggling and nuzzling each other. Being in Lamar's bed now, just laying there. 

 

Until Trevor did something, and Lamar lets it happen. 

 

Trevor leans in, kissing Lamar, on the lips.    
  
He liked how soft these lips are. And how nice, sweet Lamar tasted like. 

  
  
Lamar hummed into the kiss. 

 

Trevor deepened it, for a second. 

 

They pull apart, both slightly panting. 

 

Both of them take their clothes off. They threw that clothing to the ground. They are both naked now. 

  
  
Trevor leaned down more, touching Lamar's body. 

  
  
Lamar shivered at the older male's touch. He was blushing, as Trevor touched him. He lets out a slight quiet moan, as he arched his back a bit. 

  
  
Trevor has a slight smile. He kisses Lamar's collarbone, as he slowly rubbed the outside of Lamar's hole with his fingers. 

  
  
Lamar was still blushing, madly now. He breathed heavily, as Trevor was rubbing his entrance. 

  
  
Trevor pulled away for a second, putting those fingers in his own mouth. He sucked, covering them with his saliva. 

  
Then, he pulls these fingers out and puts them against Lamar's hole. 

  
He slowly pushes them in Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar was breathing quietly. His panting was low. He slightly whimpered. He also made a pained noise. 

  
  
Trevor notices, kissing Lamar's shoulder, to comfort and slightly distract him, to get through the slight pain that he is in. He left a dark mark on the skin there. 

  
  
Lamar slowly looked at Trevor, his eyes had slight tears in them, because it was a weird pressure. 

  
  
Trevor kissed Lamar's neck. He kept going, he fingered Lamar, he spreads and stretched the hole open. He also scissored around the ring of muscle there. 

  
He holds onto Lamar's right inner thigh, keeping Lamar's legs opened, as he was fingering the younger male's tightness. 

  
  
Lamar was slightly shaking at the strange feeling. He wrapped his arms around Trevor's shoulders, pulling him close. He kissed Trevor's lips. 

  
  
Trevor smiled in the kiss. He hums against Lamar's lips.    
  
After that, he slowly pulls his fingers out of Lamar. 

  
  
Trevor grabbed something from the drawer. It was a bottle of lube. He was lubing around the outside of Lamar's hole, rubbing it again. 

 

Lamar shivers at the cold feeling of the lube. 

 

Trevor turned Lamar onto his arms and knees. 

  
  
Lamar blushes at the position that he's in. 

 

Trevor had put more clear stuff on his own hand. 

 

He lubed his dick, then he puts the bottle on the nightstand. After that, he positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. 

  
  
Trevor was leaning over the younger male, staring at him. He grabbed Lamar's hips. He kisses Lamar's back, as he slowly pushed inside him. He felt Lamar's tight walls against his shaft. 

  
  
Lamar felt Trevor's erection in him. He blushed deeply, moaning softly. "Ahh~" 

  
He grabs onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip and felt it as the older male penetrated him from behind, starting to thrust inside him. 

  
  
Trevor lets out a moan, as he keeps going. His thrusts were medium paced. He was thrusting in and out of Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar moaned softly and panted a bit.    
  
"A-Ah~ T-Trev~" 

  
  
Trevor was kissing Lamar's neck again. He also moaned. "Lamar~" he said to him, near the younger male's ear. 

  
He thrusted harder and deeper now. He almost hits Lamar's prostate, that sweet spot in him. 

  
  
Lamar closed his eyes, his grip got tighter on the bed sheets. He moans loudly.    
  
"Trevor~!" 

  
  
Trevor was slightly smirking at that. 

  
  
Lamar can't cover his mouth, so he bit his lower lip instead, keeping his eyes tightly shut. 

  
  
Trevor smiles to that. 

 

He grabs Lamar's shaft, stroking the younger male's erection now. 

 

Lamar lets out another moan, a breath had also fallen out of his mouth. 

 

Trevor felt Lamar's dick getting bigger in his hand. He stroked it more. He also reached down with his other hand and touches Lamar's right nipple. He rubs it, with a finger. 

 

Lamar was still moaning, over and over. He's getting closer to his climax. 

 

Trevor moved his hand away from that nipple. 

 

He covered Lamar's eyes, gently. 

 

“Lamar, moan for me~” he said, into Lamar's ear again. He thought that Lamar's moans were sweet, they are to him anyway. 

 

Lamar shuttered at that. He moans again. “T~” 

 

“L~” 

 

They were both close now. 

 

Lamar puts his hand in Trevor's, they entangled their fingers together. 

 

Eventually, they did came. Lamar cums in Trevor's hand. Trevor came inside him. 

 

Lamar felt that, as he blushed again, shivering. 

 

Trevor slowly pulled out of him.    
  
Then, he turns Lamar around again. 

  
  
Lamar was laying on his back, against the bed. He opened his eyes, looking at him. 

  
  
Trevor noticed that Lamar was slightly flustered with a darkened blush. Being quiet after everything. 

  
  
Trevor just had a smile again, thinking that Lamar is adorable. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After resting for a little bit, they both get up. 

 

Lamar slowly did, as he followed Trevor into the bathroom. 

 

Trevor carefully pulls Lamar with him, by the wrist, gently again. In a nice way. 

 

Both of them get in the shower, turning it on. 

 

They stay under the warm water together, letting it run down their bodies. It going down their skin. 

 

Lamar felt slightly sleepy, he leaned against Trevor. 

 

Trevor has another smile, he held him close. 

 

They started washing each other after a minute of standing there. They cleaned up, from the sex that they just had. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar gets out first. He dries off and walked in the room, getting on the bed again. 

He stays naked, laying there now. 

  
Trevor got out after him.    
  
He lays down, next to him. He pulled Lamar closer, holding him. He held the other male again, as they cuddled now. 

  
  
Lamar smiled, he snuggled against him. He nuzzled on Trevor's neck, closing his eyes again. 

  
  
They loved each other's warmth. They rested and relaxed together. Both of them were smiling. 

  
  
After awhile of cuddling, they both eventually fall asleep.    


 


End file.
